Enchanted Voice
by RavenKitten
Summary: Syaoran is a 19 year old pop star who travels around the world with his band, performing. He later meets Sakura after performing at her school in Japan! What's this? He's staying in Japan? And what's with Sakura? SS of coarse
1. To Japan We Go!

SakuraStar: Hi I'm back with my second fanfic to ever surface the world!!! I really hope you like it and if you think I'm copying then sorry because I never read a fanfic with the same plot I just got this idea while I was at school! Well Enjoy^_^  
  
LEGEND  
  
`thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~*~ means another scene  
  
[AN: ] author notes  
  
~~~*********~~~~~~~  
  
Enchanted Voice  
  
Chapter1/To Japan we go!  
  
Written by SakuraStar  
  
*-^  
  
"Emerald. eyes.. auburn hair." 19 year old Syaoran murmured in his sleep.  
  
"Master Syaoran, please Wake UP!" Wei shouted shaking Syaoran trying to wake him up. Syaoran awoke and fall off the bed!  
  
"What is it now, Wei?" Syaoran asked coldly holding his head.  
  
"You must start packing we will be leaving to Japan in a couple hours and you must also practice for a concert there! And one more thing, your mother is on the phone right now." Wei said.  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled Syaoran running down the stairs fast almost tripping a couple times! Wei chuckled and walked down the stairs after his master.  
  
~*~Down Stairs~*~  
  
"Hello, *pant* mother" Syaoran panted.  
  
"Hello, my dear child, haven't seen you in a while." Yelan said on the phone.  
  
"Yes I know sorry mother"  
  
"I've called to let you know that we are sending your fiancé to Japan so when you get there she will pick you up." Yelan said plainly.  
  
"You picked out a fiancé already?" he complained.  
  
"Yes, but Syaoran" she paused  
  
"What is it mother?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I also sense something else mysterious there," she said.  
  
"Really? Do you know what it is?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, I don't, but I must go to attend a meeting with your father, take care, Syaoran, and be on guard." She said and hung up after Syaoran said a "Good bye, and take care!" then hung up also.  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily. `Not a fiancé!!!' he thought "I'd rather embarrass my self on stage than get a fiancé!" he chuckled.  
  
"Well if you really wanna then you better not change out of your p.j!" said Ping Ying, one of the four people in `The Solar 7' and Syaoran's friend.  
  
Syaoran blushed "Be quiet!" he muttered as he quickly walked up the stairs back to his room to change, ignoring the laughing from Ping. He weared dark brown pants on and a green t-shirt combed his messy brown hair brushed his teeth and went down stairs.  
  
"Took you long enough man!" Yamazaki said looking up from setting up his drum set.  
  
"Well sor~ry, but I got a call from my mother in Hong Kong!" he said picking up his electric guitar and tuning it  
  
"Yeah, don't blame Syaoran!" Eriol defended.  
  
"Atleast someone's on my side." Syaoran murmured.  
  
"Blame his mother!" Eriol said laughing. Syaoran growled and picked up a tomato from a food table nearby and threw it at Eriol. Eriol stopped laughing and grabbed a cream pie and threw it at Syaoran but it missed and hit Ping. Ping took some soup and threw it at Eriol but Eriol dogged it and it hit Yamazaki! Soon there was a big food fight between the four boys.  
  
"Please stop!" Wei yelled running into the room after 20 minutes.  
  
[AN: 20 min. food fight!! 0.0]  
  
"Now get washed up, and start packing you have already wasted your time for practicing, I'll call some maids to clean this mess." Wei said starting to clean up. Syaoran, Ping, Eriol, and Yamazaki, went to there rooms, took a shower changed and packed there things. Two hours later they were done.  
  
~*~In Japan~*~  
  
Sakura stopped walking in a middle of a grass meadow and sat down on the long green grass. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the wind that was playing with her hair.  
  
A pink swirl gently went around her body then left.  
  
She was left sitting with a pair of cat ears on her head and a tail. Her emerald cat-like eyes searched around the meadow, she wrinkled her small nose and shook her whiskers and made a cat-like smile when she was sure that no one was around then dropped her head on the soft green grass and took a small nap.  
  
The short white gloves on her paw-hands felt comfy under her head, she kept her claws inside her gloves so they wouldn't hurt her. [AN: the rest of her [even her nose] is human]  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
~*~Sakura's Dream~*~  
  
A chestnut brown haired, amber brown eyed boy and Sakura, were just about to kiss, their lips brushing when.. . "SAKURAAA!!!"  
  
~*~End of Dream~*~  
  
"SAKURAAA!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked annoyed as she sat up, she was having a good dream!  
  
"Someone's coming!" Kero said quickly but quietly, then they heard footsteps coming their way. Sakura quickly shut her eyes and changed back to a complete human, then climbed up a Sakura tree that was near her as quick as a cat, with Kero flying behind her.  
  
A girl with long pitch black hair, and grey-blue sharp, haunting eyes, walked into the meadow and looked around, seeing no one she grinned evilly and walked to the middle of the meadow, the meadow which was surrounded with cherry blossom trees. She dug a small hole and took out a unique sapphire rock that was in a shape of a triangle some black swimming in it. A strange dark blue evil aura flew around the rock. She looked so familiar to Sakura like they've met before.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A 6 year old Sakura was in the kitchen making a sandwich as she hummed happily swishing her tail around. Suddenly the door blast open and it crumbled to bits.  
  
A little girl that looked Sakura's age turned to look at her, "There she is father! The last of her kind so she must have the Star Crystal in her heart!" She said snobbliy.  
  
"Yes, I know ChoLay" her father said.  
  
"What's your name?!" ChoLay demanded.  
  
Sakura looked at her with fright in her cat like eyes "S-S-Sakura" she said nervously "And what do you mean I'm the last of my kind?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We killed all the rest of your kind!" ChoLay said easily looking at her nails and looking bored.  
  
"NO! Not 'tou-san, or 'ni-chan, please!" Sakura begged.  
  
"Woops!" ChoLay said sarcastically "Already killed them!" ChoLay and her father laughed together. Tears spilled down Sakura's checks like a river, she couldn't keep them in.  
  
Sadness, Anger, Strength, Power.  
  
That is what she felt right there. A sudden pink flapped around her like a tornado picking things up from the floors and crashing them into walls, her eyes were a blank green. The next thing she remembered was waking up to a small yellow animal hovering above her. They introduced to each other he said they weren't on Catsana anymore and that they were on Earth now and she was the only one left of her kind. He also said that he was her guardian sent bye her father. The guardian for the one that has the Star Crystal in there heart.  
  
Ever scince then she knew the special Star Crystal was in her heart..  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Only one tear came down her soft cheek. She quickly wiped it away before Kero could see it. She looked at Kero on her shoulder  
  
"Kero I think that is ChoLay!" Sakura said quietly to Kero.  
  
Kero tried to sense her power to see if it was the same as the little girl from 13 years ago. A gold enveloped him "Yup it's her!" Kero whispered back as the gold disappeared.  
  
~*~On The Plane~*~  
  
Syaoran woke up from his sleep, from hearing a loud voice boom from the speaker telling everyone that they were going to land in Japan in 10 minutes.  
  
He was having a good dream, about that girl with emerald eyes again like this morning except he was just about to kiss her. He blushed.  
  
"Yo Syaoran, you okay? Do you have a fever?" Yamazaki said from beside him noticing his red face. He felt his forehead to see if he was ok. "Or are you just thinking of someone?" Yamazaki asked slyly as Syaoran blushed again.  
  
"So who is it Syaoran?" Ping asked from his other side. Eriol looked behind him seeing Syaoran and his red face "So you finally like someone Syaoran! Who is it?" Eriol asked a sly grin on his face.  
  
"NO ONE!" Syaoran yelled out, as he buckled his seatbelt for landing. Everyone else did the same.  
  
~*~Back with Sakura~*~  
  
ChoLay dropped the rock in the hole that she made and covered it with dirt. ChoLay looked around with an annoying grin on her face. She got up and walked out of the meadow.  
  
Sakura tried waiting 10 minutes to make sure ChoLay was gone, but she only waited 5 minutes because her curiosity got the best of her. She jumped down quietly and slowly walked up to the place were ChoLay buried the rock.  
  
She shovelled out dirt with her slender hands but the rock was gone.  
  
"Sakura, I felt an evil power imitating from that rock." Kero said landing on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah me too." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's go." Kero said patting her head gently.  
  
"Ok" Sakura smiled at him, got up and walked away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
SakuraStar: teehee I know this sucks, weird idea of Sakura being a jajinka [in Japanese meaning half human half animal] isn't it? Oh well.( I promise in the next chappy S+S will meet don't worry^_^ Oh and for people that are wandering, the people in cardcaptor gang are all 19, ok? Ok! Bye^_^ Oh and one more thing! [sorry^_^'] these are the songs that Syaoran and the rest of his band sings.  
  
Songs they sing:  
  
-Solar 7 Theme  
  
-Kimi Ga Ita Scene  
  
-Your Enchanting Voice  
  
-Crying Goddess  
  
-Singing Angel  
  
-Crystal Tears  
  
-All for 1 girl  
  
-Differences in Love  
  
-Far Apart  
  
-Back In Time  
  
-Remembering The Time  
  
-Ki Ni Naru Aitsu  
  
-Gold Shooting Arrows  
  
-Ashitaru Forever...  
  
Bye! ^_^ 


	2. Hello!

SakuraStar: Hi I'm back with my second fanfic to ever surface the world!!! I really hope you like it and if you think I'm copying then sorry because I never read a fanfic with the same plot I just got this idea while I was at school! Well Enjoy  
  
LEGEND  
  
thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
means another scene  
  
[AN: ] author notes  
  
Enchanted Voice  
  
Chapter1/To Japan we go!  
  
Written by SakuraStar  
  
"Emerald. eyes.. auburn hair." 19 year old Syaoran murmured in his sleep.  
  
"Master Syaoran, please Wake UP!" Wei shouted shaking Syaoran trying to wake him up. Syaoran awoke and fall off the bed!  
  
"What is it now, Wei?" Syaoran asked coldly holding his head.  
  
"You must start packing we will be leaving to Japan in a couple hours and you must also practice for a concert there! And one more thing, your mother is on the phone right now." Wei said.  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled Syaoran running down the stairs fast almost tripping a couple times! Wei chuckled and walked down the stairs after his master.  
  
Down Stairs  
  
"Hello, pant mother" Syaoran panted.  
  
"Hello, my dear child, haven't seen you in a while." Yelan said on the phone.  
  
"Yes I know sorry mother"  
  
"I've called to let you know that we are sending your fiancé to Japan so when you get there she will pick you up." Yelan said plainly.  
  
"You picked out a fiancé already?" he complained.  
  
"Yes, but Syaoran" she paused  
  
"What is it mother?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I also sense something else mysterious there," she said.  
  
"Really? Do you know what it is?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, I don't, but I must go to attend a meeting with your father, take care, Syaoran, and be on guard." She said and hung up after Syaoran said a "Good bye, and take care!" then hung up also.  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily. Not a fiancé!!!' he thought "I'd rather embarrass my self on stage than get a fiancé!" he chuckled.  
  
"Well if you really wanna then you better not change out of your p.j!" said Ping Ying, one of the four people in The Solar 7' and Syaoran's friend.  
  
Syaoran blushed "Be quiet!" he muttered as he quickly walked up the stairs back to his room to change, ignoring the laughing from Ping. He weared dark brown pants on and a green t-shirt combed his messy brown hair brushed his teeth and went down stairs.  
  
"Took you long enough man!" Yamazaki said looking up from setting up his drum set.  
  
"Well sorry, but I got a call from my mother in Hong Kong!" he said picking up his electric guitar and tuning it  
  
"Yeah, don't blame Syaoran!" Eriol defended.  
  
"Atleast someone's on my side." Syaoran murmured.  
  
"Blame his mother!" Eriol said laughing. Syaoran growled and picked up a tomato from a food table nearby and threw it at Eriol. Eriol stopped laughing and grabbed a cream pie and threw it at Syaoran but it missed and hit Ping. Ping took some soup and threw it at Eriol but Eriol dogged it and it hit Yamazaki! Soon there was a big food fight between the four boys.  
  
"Please stop!" Wei yelled running into the room after 20 minutes.  
  
[AN: 20 min. food fight!! 0.0]  
  
"Now get washed up, and start packing you have already wasted your time for practicing, I'll call some maids to clean this mess." Wei said starting to clean up. Syaoran, Ping, Eriol, and Yamazaki, went to there rooms, took a shower changed and packed there things. Two hours later they were done.  
  
In Japan  
  
Sakura stopped walking in a middle of a grass meadow and sat down on the long green grass. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the wind that was playing with her hair.  
  
A pink swirl gently went around her body then left.  
  
She was left sitting with a pair of cat ears on her head and a tail. Her emerald cat-like eyes searched around the meadow, she wrinkled her small nose and shook her whiskers and made a cat-like smile when she was sure that no one was around then dropped her head on the soft green grass and took a small nap.  
  
The short white gloves on her paw-hands felt comfy under her head, she kept her claws inside her gloves so they wouldn't hurt her. [AN: the rest of her [even her nose] is human]  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Sakura's Dream  
  
A chestnut brown haired, amber brown eyed boy and Sakura, were just about to kiss, their lips brushing when.. . "SAKURAAA!!!"  
  
End of Dream  
  
"SAKURAAA!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked annoyed as she sat up, she was having a good dream!  
  
"Someone's coming!" Kero said quickly but quietly, then they heard footsteps coming their way. Sakura quickly shut her eyes and changed back to a complete human, then climbed up a Sakura tree that was near her as quick as a cat, with Kero flying behind her.  
  
A girl with long pitch black hair, and grey-blue sharp, haunting eyes, walked into the meadow and looked around, seeing no one she grinned evilly and walked to the middle of the meadow, the meadow which was surrounded with cherry blossom trees. She dug a small hole and took out a unique sapphire rock that was in a shape of a triangle some black swimming in it. A strange dark blue evil aura flew around the rock. She looked so familiar to Sakura like they've met before.  
  
Flashback  
  
A 6 year old Sakura was in the kitchen making a sandwich as she hummed happily swishing her tail around. Suddenly the door blast open and it crumbled to bits.  
  
A little girl that looked Sakura's age turned to look at her, "There she is father! The last of her kind so she must have the Star Crystal in her heart!" She said snobbliy.  
  
"Yes, I know ChoLay" her father said.  
  
"What's your name?!" ChoLay demanded.  
  
Sakura looked at her with fright in her cat like eyes "S-S-Sakura" she said nervously "And what do you mean I'm the last of my kind?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We killed all the rest of your kind!" ChoLay said easily looking at her nails and looking bored.  
  
"NO! Not 'tou-san, or 'ni-chan, please!" Sakura begged.  
  
"Woops!" ChoLay said sarcastically "Already killed them!" ChoLay and her father laughed together. Tears spilled down Sakura's checks like a river, she couldn't keep them in.  
  
Sadness, Anger, Strength, Power.  
  
That is what she felt right there. A sudden pink flapped around her like a tornado picking things up from the floors and crashing them into walls, her eyes were a blank green. The next thing she remembered was waking up to a small yellow animal hovering above her. They introduced to each other he said they weren't on Catsana anymore and that they were on Earth now and she was the only one left of her kind. He also said that he was her guardian sent bye her father. The guardian for the one that has the Star Crystal in there heart.  
  
Ever scince then she knew the special Star Crystal was in her heart..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Only one tear came down her soft cheek. She quickly wiped it away before Kero could see it. She looked at Kero on her shoulder  
  
"Kero I think that is ChoLay!" Sakura said quietly to Kero.  
  
Kero tried to sense her power to see if it was the same as the little girl from 13 years ago. A gold enveloped him "Yup it's her!" Kero whispered back as the gold disappeared.  
  
On The Plane  
  
Syaoran woke up from his sleep, from hearing a loud voice boom from the speaker telling everyone that they were going to land in Japan in 10 minutes.  
  
He was having a good dream, about that girl with emerald eyes again like this morning except he was just about to kiss her. He blushed.  
  
"Yo Syaoran, you okay? Do you have a fever?" Yamazaki said from beside him noticing his red face. He felt his forehead to see if he was ok. "Or are you just thinking of someone?" Yamazaki asked slyly as Syaoran blushed again.  
  
"So who is it Syaoran?" Ping asked from his other side. Eriol looked behind him seeing Syaoran and his red face "So you finally like someone Syaoran! Who is it?" Eriol asked a sly grin on his face.  
  
"NO ONE!" Syaoran yelled out, as he buckled his seatbelt for landing. Everyone else did the same.  
  
Back with Sakura  
  
ChoLay dropped the rock in the hole that she made and covered it with dirt. ChoLay looked around with an annoying grin on her face. She got up and walked out of the meadow.  
  
Sakura tried waiting 10 minutes to make sure ChoLay was gone, but she only waited 5 minutes because her curiosity got the best of her. She jumped down quietly and slowly walked up to the place were ChoLay buried the rock.  
  
She shovelled out dirt with her slender hands but the rock was gone.  
  
"Sakura, I felt an evil power imitating from that rock." Kero said landing on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah me too." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's go." Kero said patting her head gently.  
  
"Ok" Sakura smiled at him, got up and walked away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
SakuraStar: teehee I know this is a weird idea of Sakura being a jajinka [in Japanese meaning half human half animal] isn't it? Oh well. I like it! XD flames in eyes ( I promise in the next chappy SS will meet don't worry Oh and for people that are wandering, the people in here are all 16, k? Ok! Bye Oh and one more thing! [sorry--'] these are the songs that Syaoran and the rest of his band sings.  
  
Songs they sing:  
  
-Solar 7 Theme  
  
-Kimi Ga Ita Scene  
  
-Your Enchanting Voice  
  
-Crying Goddess  
  
-Singing Angel  
  
-Crystal Tears  
  
-All for 1 girl  
  
-Differences in Love  
  
-Far Apart  
  
-Back In Time  
  
-Remembering The Time  
  
-Ki Ni Naru Aitsu  
  
-Gold Shooting Arrows  
  
-Ashitaru Forever...  
  
Bye! !!!!!!!!!!! XD Ya, I'm messed up --..


	3. Preperations

SakuraStar: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!(  
  
So good to see all of you people again^_^ [even though I cant see you-_-']  
  
Well anyway I hope you enjoyed last chapter and will enjoy this one to  
  
See ya! ^_^  
  
LEGEND  
  
`thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~*~ means another scene  
  
[AN: ] author notes  
  
Enchanted Voice  
  
Chapter3/Preperations  
  
Written By SakuraStar  
  
&_^  
  
"Put your names on the paper then fold it in half. The people that will be selected will help in the big gym for the concert from the Solar 7." Ms.Yong said and herd some cheers while passing out small pieces of papers. After everyone wrote there names on the piece of paper Ms.Yong collected them and put them in a small box and picked out some names and read them out.  
  
"Chihiru, Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rita, Jake, and of coarse Syaoran, Ping, Yamazaki and Eriol!" she said then paused. Then she said the whole list of students in the school that will be helping are:  
  
Chiharu,  
  
Sakura,  
  
Meilin,  
  
Tomoyo,  
  
Naoko,  
  
Rita  
  
Jake,  
  
Syaoran,  
  
Ping,  
  
Eriol,  
  
Ting,  
  
Ling,  
  
Hua,  
  
Ginny,  
  
Jim,  
  
Diana,  
  
Nicola,  
  
Dana,  
  
Sarah,  
  
Marry,  
  
Rebecca,  
  
Steve,  
  
Jordan,  
  
Calvin,  
  
Ryan,  
  
Liana,  
  
Tiffany,  
  
Tina,  
  
Lyle,  
  
Yulee,  
  
Micelle,  
  
Lena,  
  
Megan,  
  
Hannah,  
  
Rikki,  
  
ChoLay  
  
and  
  
Morgan.  
  
[AN: wow that must be one big gym! 0.0 *giggles*]  
  
She stopped and looked around "Everyone I said will meet in the gym at lunch to prepare the gym, you are dismissed for recess!" the students pilled out of there classrooms and went to there lookers for a snack while others just played around.  
  
"Wow Sakura, we were picked to do preparations for the most popular band concert!! Do you know what this means?" Tomoyo asked Sakura with stars in her eyes. "What does it mean?" Sakura asked with a confused look.  
  
"It means another story for the school newspaper!!!" she yelled out happily. "And I'll be the first one to report it!! And newspaper readers will worship me!!!" she yelled happily again as Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Pretend I didn't ask." Sakura said weakly to Tomoyo but she probly didn't even hear her since she was jumping everywhere! Sakura made an anime sigh then heard someone calling her. "Sakura!" Jake called to her and walked up to her with a nervous smile.  
  
"Yes?" she answered when he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Well c-can you come with me to the c-concert?" Jake stuttered.  
  
"I'm-" Sakura started but Jake cut in.  
  
"Please?" He held her hands in his own and looked in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Jake but-" she started but was cut off again.  
  
"Oh, so you're going with someone else?" he asked  
  
"No Jake, I'm staying in the classroom to help the teacher!" she said looking nervously at Jake who was getting VERY close to her.  
  
He dropped her hands and backed a little "Oh ok, well see you later Sakura" he said and walked away with his friends fallowing him.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped "I'm kinda happy he's gone." Sakura said quietly. Tomoyo stopped jumping around.  
  
"What was that Sakura?" she asked turning her head but her back was partially still facing Sakura.  
  
"Never mind, lets just go to our next class before the bell rings" Sakura said and giggles as they walked off to their next class.  
  
~*~Sakura's Math Class!~*~  
  
Sakura dropped her head on her desk and silently groaned. She hated her math class especially when she had to take notes for the next math test!  
  
Her hand was aching! She took out her pencil sharpener and sharpened her pencil till it was sharp then continued copying down the notes from the big chalkboard. She stole a glance at Syaoran who was sitting beside her for math class. She blushed and continued writing.  
  
The bell rang signalling lunch.  
  
Tomoyo snuck behind Sakura that just finished copying notes and was gathering her stuff she walked a couple paces then.  
  
"BOO!!!" Cried out Tomoyo. Sakura gave out a frightened shriek and fell backwards on Syaoran's lap.  
  
Sakura quickly stood up and bowed to Syaoran for what seemed like a thousand times.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said every time she bowed then stopped when she heard a chuckle and looked up to see Syaoran with a small smile on his face and beside her, Tomoyo which had a blue face from trying to keep in the laughter.  
  
"Is that what you do to everyone you bump into?" he asked with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Sakura looked down a faint blush on her cheeks as she twiddled her thumbs. "I'm sorry" she said embarrassed.  
  
He cupped her chin in his hands and turned her head to look at his then he looked strait in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok, now lets go to the gym before were late." He said calmly and let go of her.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and silently hoped Tomoyo wasn't video taping the scene.  
  
"Yeah I guess." she said and fallowed Syaoran who was already walking out the door, every girl he went by swooned over him some even fainted!  
  
~*~In the Gym~*~  
  
ChoLay tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch. "Syaoran should be here by now!" she said in a whiney voice.  
  
Her grey-blue eyes turned toward the big gym door and she saw Syaoran with two other girls. "About time to!" she said and ran up to him.  
  
"Oh Syaoran your finally here!" she yelled to him and pushed Sakura "accidentally" so she could stand beside him and clutch onto his arm.  
  
Syaoran pushed her hands off and went to help Sakura up. "ChoLay you should be more careful" he scowled.  
  
`ChoLay?! Oh please god no!` Sakura thought and she slowly opened her eyes "ChoLay?" Sakura said quietly staring at her.  
  
"Yes and how-" she stopped seeing the small star necklace. "Little Sakura?" she gasped then she gave her an evil smirk.  
  
"Sakura do you know her?" Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura took two steeps forward leaving a confused Tomoyo and Syaoran behind her "So nice you remember me Little Sakura, or should I say Sakura, your not little anymore."  
  
"How dare you even show your face here after what you did?!" She said clenching her teeth, trying to be quiet so no one would hear but Tomoyo and Syaoran did. Tears forming in Sakura's eyes. "How could you?!?!" she yelled in ChoLay's face and ran out of the big gym crying. Tomoyo ran after Sakura, but ChoLay still had a stupid evil grin! Syaoran looked at ChoLay with shock and surprise then went after Sakura.  
  
`Soon I will get you, Little Sakura.` thought ChoLay and walked away.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Syaoran bursted out side and saw Sakura sit down under a cherry blossom tree and Tomoyo sit beside her. He quickly ran up to a tree that was beside there's but heard some interesting words so he decided to listen since Sakura probly wouldn't tell him.  
  
"S-She killed my family Tomoyo." Sakura said quietly and brang her knees up to her chest as new tears sprang from her eyes. Tomoyo gasped. "She what?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran also gasped but it was very quiet  
  
"She destroyed Catsana, killed my family, and tried to destroy me." Sakura started shaking violently beads of sweat coming down her face.  
  
`What's Catsana?' Syaoran questioned in his head.  
  
Kero popped up from under her hat "Don't worry Sakura, maybe she came for something else?" he thought out loud trying to comfort Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked up at Kero through a window of tears and wiped them away, "Yeah maybe your right, thanks for cheering me up Kero" Sakura said and smiled up at him. Tomoyo smiled at both of them "I guess we should get back to the gym before we get in trouble, right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and Kero flew back in Sakura's uniform hat and both girls skipped back inside the school to the gym ignoring the looks that boys gave them.  
  
Syaoran stared after their retreating forms and sighed also deciding that he should go back to, even pop stars get in trouble! ^_~  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
SakuraStar: Hello everyone and I am VERY SORYYYYYYY for the late posting, I've been very busy- -  
  
And thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
SpringbloomOpal: Really?! Thanks^_^ and sorry I didn't update soon =(  
  
Chibi slasher: Yes, KAWAII!^_^ and yes Sakura could turn into a full cat I'll show you that in maby the next chapter? She'd look so KAWAII!^_^  
  
Sakura Blossom: Don't worry I continued, see? Thanks for reviewing^_^  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Don't worry the concert will be soon^_^ and about the martials art thingy that's really a good idea. maby I can put it in somewhere^_^ THANX! =)  
  
chinesegirl454: *shy* thank you^_^  
  
chinesegirl454: Thank you for reviewing again! Same here I HATE T+S I'm sorry to people that like them but I can't stand it, it's S+S or I don't know.  
  
.gif: *shy* aww thanks^_^ =)  
  
iii_sis: Of coarse I'll write more^_^ I hate starting something and not finishing it and thank you^_^  
  
Glarie: Teehee, yup it was an accadent^_^ it wasn't me! Was it you? Yeah, this story does have a lot of pairings dosen't it? Oh well^_^ and sure I'll e-mail you =)  
  
SpringbloomOpal: Thanx! And don't worry of coarse S+S will meet^_^ [they already did actually.]  
  
Sakura: Sorry I didn't update soon and thanxxxxx^_^  
  
silverymare: sowwy the first chappy was all cramed but it wasn't like that when I typed it. thanks for reviewing^_^  
  
cutie*sakura: Hello Mary^_^ thanks, and NO!! Li Syaoran is mine!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Thanks to everyone and byebye =) 


	4. Another KittyCat![Part 1]

SakuraStar: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!(  
  
It's me SakuraStar again! [Of coarse. - -']  
  
I hope everyone is happy to see me-  
  
KeroStar: When are you gonna introduce me Sakura?  
  
SakuraStar: Don't worry Kero, I'm gonna introduce you right now! *smiles*  
  
Everyone I introduce my own version of Kero, I am just a star [that looks like Sakura!] that is made from Sakura's powers,  
  
and it's the same with Kero here except he is made from Kero's powers, everyone get it?  
  
Audience: . *most people nod while others still don't get it*  
  
SakuraStar: ok. I guess we should start the fanfic, oh and here's your pudding Kero *gives KeroStar pudding*  
  
KeroStar: YAYYYYYYYYY MY BEAUTIFUL PUDDINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SakuraStar: *sweat drops* and.. *big breath* I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BIENG SOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE TO UPDATE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS .... I have reasons..  
  
I'm really busy [KeroStar: *sweatdropp* good excuse. SakuraStar: *Evilllll devil eyes* WHAT?!]  
  
2. I can barely go on because of my brother.  
  
3. I broke my hand when I fall of my bike and twisted my arm [OUCH!]  
  
The computer won't let me log in very often! [barley -_-']  
  
SakuraStar: See? That's why, and if you don't believe me then it's your problem! =P  
  
KeroStar: *sweetdropp*  
  
LEGENDS  
  
`thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~*~ means another scene  
  
  
  
Enchanted Voice  
  
Chapter4\ Another Kitty Cat![Part 1]  
  
Written by SakuraStar.  
  
[KeroStar: Hey what about me?!]  
  
. With the help of KeroStar!  
  
%_% ^-^  
  
"Ok, class the kids from grade one in Rainbow Cherry Elementary are going to come with us today in our swimming field trip! Everyone in this class must have 1 partner from that class." Mrs. Lily, their P.E. class teacher said and immediately whispers broke out all around the class.  
  
"Ok class please come in.," she said as the grade 1 class came in, single file. "Ok everyone pick a partner." She said and chatted a little with the other classes teacher.  
  
Sakura sat there wondering who she would get for a partner and hoped it would be a nice person. Suddenly a little girl with blond hair that went up to her shoulders, walked up to Sakura. She seemed a bit shy. Biting her lip and playing with a strand of her hair she walked up to Sakura looking at her with shy, light blue eyes, "Hi my Kagome." Kagome said quickly taking comfort with Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled at her, "Hi my name is Sakura! Thanks for being my partner." Sakura said and stuck out her hand.  
  
Kagome shuck her hand, "Welcome." she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Ms.Lily interrupted and everyone turned quiet waiting for her to continue, "A martial art contest will be held on this Friday, EVERYONE will be expected to come, a poster for it will be up in the hall if you would like to see the details, carry on." Some people groaned and whined at not knowing how to martial art fight, while other people couldn't wait.  
  
"So you like martial arts fighting to?" Syaoran asked to his partner. His partner turned to him, he had black eyes and black hair.  
  
"Martial Arts?! I love it!!" He said kicking and punching in the air.  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped, "I can see that Steve."  
  
ChoLay walked through the door, and then. WAM!! Steve accidentally kicked her and she fall on the floor! [AN: HAHA!!^_^] Syaoran covered his mouth trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing as Steve hid behind his chair. "Oops." Steve whispered.  
  
"Why you little." ChoLay said menacingly and stood up glaring at the little `runt' in her point of view. Steve shakily came out of his hiding spot and stood in front of ChoLay then bowed. "I'm sorry Ms. I wasn't watching where I was kicking, it'll never happen again." He said then looked up with frightened eyes at ChoLay who was still glaring at him.  
  
"Then watch out for THIS!" she yelled and was just about to hit him when.... Sakura and Kagome blocked her way and caught her hand just in time.  
  
"I don't think you should pick on children, ChoLay!" Sakura exclaimed while Kagome hid behind Sakura from ChoLay's icy glare but poked her head out anyway and watched Sakura and ChoLay argue.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol and Tomoyo watched the two from a little distance, they had to be partners since there was only one person left from the other class and they were the only people left from there class, but they didn't mind.  
  
"They look like such a cute couple, to bad they aren't really." Tomoyo said with stars dancing in her eyes.  
  
Eriol stared at the angel in front of him, `Like me and you would?' he thought, "Yes, they do." He chuckled.  
  
"So Eriol, how old are you?" Tomoyo asked turning to him with a smile.  
  
"Why the sudden change of subject Tomoyo?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged "Want to get to know you better, I guess." she said and smiled at him. Eriol smiled back charmingly.  
  
"I'm 19, you?" he asked and looked in to her beautiful amethyst [AN: sp?] eyes which was a big mistake.  
  
". Same." Tomoyo said slowly going in to lala land while staring at his eyes. Eriol slowly bended down and Tomoyo slowly came up, there faces were inches apart when.......... "DON'T EVER INSULT MY FAMILY, BITCH!!!!" [AN: SORRYY ^^'] Sakura yelled clenching her fists and teeth trying to restrain herself from beating up ChoLay, she ran up to her but Syaoran held her back by her arms.  
  
Tomoyo saw her eyes turn like when she transforms back to a cat except they were dancing in fury and a hint of pain. Tomoyo quickly ran up to Sakura and stopped in front of her "Come on Sakura please don't every one will know. Remember there's kids around here. um, what if someone gets hurt." She whispered in Sakura's ear, then Sakura calmed down and returned back to normal.  
  
"Your right Tomoyo, I'm sorry ChoLay." Sakura said bowing `And for almost kicking your but!' she thought and smirked, then stood up with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Chihiru, Naoko, and Meiling let go of ChoLay when they were sure that she was calmed down. "HMPH, Whatever!" she said crossing her arms and turned her head away, the papers in her hand were crumbled. Suddenly the teacher came in with the other classes teacher, "What happened here? There was lots of shouting.anyway everyone line up with your partners the bus has arrived."  
  
Sakura turned around and gave Syaoran a hug "Thank you." She said softly then smiled at him.  
  
Standing up she turned to her partner and smiled sweetly "Let's line up now ok?" she asked offering her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled and took her hand "Sure!" she said smiling happily.  
  
Boys drooled at the sight of her and wished she could of hugged them instead, while also fighting to be behind her or in front of her in the line up, and some of the girls glared at her for doing that.  
  
Tomoyo sighed `That was a close one!' she thought. Then giggled Sakura seemed so innocent after that!  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes at Sakura. `Was it just me or did I see an aura around her?' He questioned himself then shrugged, walking over to Tomoyo with their partner, they lined up behind Syaoran, which was blushing, and Steve, which were behind Sakura and Kagome.  
  
ChoLay still a bit angered gave the. crumpled papers to Ms.Lily, which said she was aloud to come with them on their swimming field trip and also lined up.  
  
Everyone picked up their bags with swimming items in them and walked outside, in a line up, to the bus.  
  
~*~Meadow with Cherry Blossoms~*~  
  
A glow of darkness imitated in the middle of a field of cherry blossoms. A rock that was previously buried there by ChoLay grew slowly under the ground.  
  
A tip of the rock came out and it shot out of the ground glowing a dark purple, it was very tall and sharp at every edge, but it was also in a rocky triangle. Soon the glowing subsided then stopped as a dark purple bolt shot up in the air...  
  
Then it was silent. And the rock disappeared....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
SakuraStar: I know I guess it was short but I have ideas for the next chappy so it won't take to long ^_^  
  
KeroStar: Well see ya!  
  
SakuraStar: And please review and tell me what you think about this chappy^_^ Ja ne! 


	5. Another KittyCat![Part 2]

KeroStar: Mwahahahaha!!! I'm starting this time you always start, Sakura!  
  
SakuraStar:0.0 um...uh, ok, you could of just told me you wanted to start first before ^^'  
  
KeroStar: uhhhhh yeah ok anyway thanks to alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll *breath* llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
SakuraStar: *sweat drop* I think they get the point Kero!  
  
KeroStar: llllll huh? Oh yah I knew that! Anyway thanks to... Sakura you can do it I'm sleepy bye I'm going to take a nap *fly's out of room*  
  
SakuraStar: ok, anyway thanks tooooooo:  
  
Daff Li: THX ALOOOTTTTTTTT^_^ I got the idea while I was at school! [And I was thinking of Syaoran ^^',,,] and the school's name I got while I was on the phone with my friend,,, Yup gonna kick ChoLay's ass!!!!!! But who? Yup, I was evil to make a 1st grade kick her! ^_^ But you should already know I'm evil -_-' I guess I did make Sakura sound nice but isn't she? But why was the ending confusing? [I don't get it......] And yuppppppy the rock is for futer purposes.  
  
Tenshi no Hikari: Thankssssssssssssss!!^_^ Oh and KeroStar thanks you a lot to! [I mean it! - -'] He's dancing right now so you won't be able to contact him for a moment. Thank you from Telus,,, [Joking^_^] oops the old lady ate his pudding. . . NO KERO DON'T KILL THE OLD LADY!!  
  
Glarie: Yeah I love my accidents to! ^_^ lool! Yeah Sakura could kick ChoLay's but in public that would be funny! But what if it was someone else. And how come some people don't understand the ending? Oh well, teehee^_^ yup I'll still e-mail you and update so don't worry^_^  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Hey! Can't wait for the martial arts tournament either^_^ And yup I'll tell everyone this ,,, Syaoran is ,,, gonna ,,, beet Sakura! [Sorry Sakura =( ] But in a special way!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA and I'm not telling! *sticks out tung*  
  
Kimmy: THXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX o^-^o Thanks a lot but you know what there are lots of stories so maybe mine isn't the best see there's Chette Teng and Yukimi Takiro there really good!  
  
SakurasBubbles: Thanks^_^ and I'm not gonna tell you who the other cat is [actually there's 3 more^_^,,, but you didn't hear it from me!] And, YESSSS! Eriol's gonna find out but I'm not telling you how!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
: [this person didn't have a name ^^'...] Don't worry you'll know what happens next^_^ uhhh if you read that is. And don't worry I'll continue all my stories even if I don't get any reviews! You can count on me! ^-^  
  
56: Don't worry I'll continue now^_^  
  
licyBabe2002: THX THX THX!!!^_^ Yup! Sakura is a cat err,,, half cat^_^ and Yup Syaoran has magic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm not telling you what kind! *Evil eyes* it's special^_^  
  
Thanks to you all^_^ well gotta go see ya at the bottom.  
  
LEGENDS  
  
`thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~*~ means another scene  
  
[AN:.] author notes  
  
Enchanted Voice  
  
Chapter5\ Another KittyCat![Part 2]  
  
Written by SakuraStar AND KeroStar...  
  
*_^ -_-   
  
"So you like swimming to Sakura?! I LOVE IT!" Kagome asked Sakura excitedly, clutching her bag tightly.  
  
"Yes, of coarse!" Sakura said back with a smile and giggled lightly.  
  
"That's cool!" Kagome said smiling then said, "Did that meanie girl hurt you?" she looked up at Sakura concernedly then her eyes turned like slits "Caus if she did then I could help you kill her..." slowly realising her clenched fists and realizing what she almost did counted to 10 then calmed down returning to her normal self.  
  
Sakura forced a giggled "It's. . . uh, ok you don't half to kill her but if you do, I'll help you!" Sakura said giving her a cat smile but inside she was shocked in disbelief,  
  
`Kagome can't be like me. . . Can she? I thought that ChoLay said I was the last of my kind. . . But Catsana was pretty big! I couldn't have been the only survivor; I hope Kagome is like me that would be neat! I wonder if there are others around here. . . but I do sense something from-' Sakura thought then suddenly a hand by Kagome snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking about Sakura?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing much, but I have a surprise for you later, ok?" Sakura said smiling to the little girl.  
  
"YEAY, a surprise!! When?" Kagome said excitedly she loved surprises too.  
  
"Just later. . . " she said mysteriously.  
  
"OK!" Kagome smiled and Sakura giggled as Kagome turned to talk to her friend in the seat across from them  
  
Sakura turned to look out the window and enjoyed the scene.  
  
~*~ Steve and Syaoran~*~  
  
Syaoran stared at the back of Sakura's head, blushing. `She looks so. . . beautiful. . . err I mean nice, yeah that's the word nice, beautiful, nice, beautiful, nice, beautiful, nice, beautiful, nice, sexy, WHAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Syaoran blushed crimson red, until his head looked ready to blast off further then Pluto!  
  
"So staring at that Sakura chick again?" Steve asked his older partner and looked at him with eyes that were sparkling with mischief.  
  
Syaoran blushed darker if it was possible [AN: which it probly wasn't x_x'] "NO!! And aren't you to little to think like that?" Syaoran said while crossing his arms.  
  
"Ahhh don't worry, my mother once told me that everyone has a soul mate, so pray for us. . ." Steve started off and made Syaoran confused.  
  
"Pray for what?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"Pray that we get a babe!" Steve said and burst out laughing while Syaoran sweat dropped and went dot eyed, his hands still crossed!  
  
The bus suddenly made a tiny bump then stopped in front of a large building.  
  
Ms. Lily stood up and clapped twice trying to get everyone's attention "Everyone must line up at the front doors, with there partners, and wait for a swimming instructor and he will lead you to the changing rooms and you can go from there. Go!" Everyone pilled out of the bus then ran to the building forming a strait line.  
  
After a little while of waiting the swimming instructor came out and lead them to the changing rooms everyone quickly changed and jumped into the warm pool  
  
~*~With Sakura and Tomoyo~*~  
  
Sakura waited for Tomoyo come out of a changing room so she could put on her bathing suit. Suddenly the door opened and Tomoyo stepped out with a violet bikini, tiny roses trimmed the bottom of the top piece and the top of the bottom piece. Her hair was up a ponytail so it wouldn't bother her when she was swimming  
  
"Wow Tomoyo, you look beautiful!" Sakura said complementing her best friend.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her, "Thank you Sakura, shouldn't you get your bathing suit on?" she asked mysteriously.  
  
"Oh yeah, just a sec." She dug into her bag and took out her towel. . . hair brush. . . shampoo. . . conditioner. . . "HOEEE WERE'S MY BATHING SUIT?!" Sakura said panicky she can't swim with out a bathing suit, and she loved swimming.  
  
"Ohohohohoho, I don't know Sakura..." Tomoyo said mysteriously.  
  
Sakura sighed, this happened every year, she should of known it would happen this year to "Ok, ok, ok, Tomoyo, you could dress me up!" and as soon as Sakura said that Tomoyo grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the tiny room. Taking her bag she stuffed a bikini in Sakura's hands and shut the door, soon after she heard a click of the door locking.  
  
She giggled excitedly and took out her small 'hidden camera' out of the bag she was carrying "I can't wait till Sakura comes out!" She whispered then giggled again.  
  
After some minutes Sakura shyly came out to be cornered by a camera. "AHHH IT"S ALIVE!" Sakura said panicky the saw Tomoyo holding it up, while sweat dropping. "Heh... never mind." She picked up her bag and walked to a locker, she put her stuff in it and quietly closed it. She turned around to see Tomoyo still video taping her.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't you put that away, so we could swim Tomoyo?" Sakura asked pointing at her camera.  
  
"Your right Sakura, maybe I shouldn't swim?"  
  
"NO! I mean put that away so we could swim!" Sakura said sweat dropping and still pointing at her camera.  
  
"NO WAY! And miss all these great shots of you and Syaoran?! As long as the rest of the most popular band in the world!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Sakura sighed, this happened every year to, then she smirked, which made Tomoyo slightly uneasy. "Don't worry I'll just go to Eriol that you like him and you could get that on tape to!" she smiled innocently trying to keep in all the laughter, and walked slowly to the exit of the girls room to the pool.  
  
"NOOOOOO PLEASE SAKURA ANYTHING BUT THAT, I promise I'll put my camera away!" Tomoyo exclaimed clutching on to Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura giggled "Alright I'll wait right here and you go put your camera away" Sakura said and Tomoyo walked to her locker trying not to slip from the water on the floor and taking occasional peaks behind her to see if Sakura was still there. She finally got to her locker and quickly put her camera in it. Shutting the door and locking it, then walked back to Sakura.  
  
"Alright let's go now!" Tomoyo said smiling at Sakura who smiled back.  
  
"Of coarse let-" Sakura started but was cut off by a passing ChoLay!  
  
"What kind of bathing suit are you wearing? Do you know you look like a pig? Oh wait I forgot you are a pig!" they turned to see ChoLay in a one- piece black bathing suit.  
  
Sakura felt heat boil inside of her "I do NOT look like a pig you FRICKEN DONKEY!" [AN: GO SAKURA^_^]  
  
"Why you little.. ." ChoLay said raising her fist as Sakura took a fighting stance, when... Tomoyo stepped between them and turned to ChoLay.  
  
"Excuse me but were you talking to Sakura? Caus if you were talking to Sakura like that I will be very very angry! Did you know how much that bathing suit cost to make? Do you know? Oh wait you don't know because your to dumb! Way to dumb you don't even know what 1+1 is! Sakura does NOT LOOK LIKE A PIG! All you probly care about is your looks! And you know what? YOU'RE the one that looks like a pig, that was sucked down a sewer for a whole year! So think before you speak, PIG!" Tomoyo stated angrily and mockingly at the same time. [AN: OH YEAH GO TOMOYO^-^]  
  
"Well did you know that you--" ChoLay started but stopped when she saw Syaoran, Yamazaki, Eriol, and Ping approaching them.  
  
"Any trouble here?" Syaoran asked them eyeing Tomoyo and Sakura with a "You go girls!" glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Yes-" ChoLay started pointing at Sakura and Tomoyo but Sakura and Tomoyo cut her off.  
  
"Nope nothing, Syaoran." Tomoyo and Sakura said innocently together and smiled sweetly but inside they were cackling evilly.  
  
Syaoran smiled at them "That's good! Now let's go swimming!"  
  
"HMPH!" ChoLay exclaimed throwing her nose up in the air. [AN: not throwing, throwing, I mean putting her nose up in the air ok? - -]  
  
"Is this jealousy I smell ChoLay?" Eriol asked looking at her with a mysterious glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"NO!" she yelled and walked away, everyone watched her walk away then.. . WAM! ChoLay "accidentally" slipped on some water on the floor and landed flat down on her face! "ow. . ." she murmured and slowly got up. [AN: remember it was just an accident! Uh... My brother did it, it wasn't me nope wasn't me! Audience: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! SakuraStar: of coarse - -']  
  
She looked behind her seeing everyone with some blue on their faces. Her eyes softened and looked hurt for a moment then hardened again. "HMPH!" She yelled again and walked away.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing when she left. Everyone but Sakura. Sakura noticed the hurt look in her face and actually felt sorry for her.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
SakuraStar: Hello everyone I hope I didn't take to long to type this chappy, and I hope everyone likes it^_^ Kero Star is sleeping right now from dancing all day, and he keeps on saying "Thanks Tenshi no Hikari and Stupid dumb lady who almost ate my pudding!" You'd think I starve him but I give him 4 bowls of pudding a day- -' [he sneaks some to!]  
  
Anyway gotta go my brother want's to go on the computer and he's really annoying! [gotta hate brothers- -']  
  
Ja ne and see you next chapter^_^ 


	6. Another KittyCatPart 3

SakuraStar: I apologize to every one who waited for this chappy.. but my computer crashed so many times and I had to type it over 6 times! *pouts* plus I had a VERY BIG writers block, [I hate them] anyway enjoy the fic!!^-^ see you at the bottom!! ^-^ And thx for reviewing!!  
  
Oh and I promise this is the last part of 'Another KittyCat' really!! ^^' I promise!  
  
LEGEND  
  
"talking"  
  
`thoughts'  
  
~*~ means another scene  
  
[AN: .. .] author notes  
  
Enchanted Voice Chapter6\ Another KittyCat [part 3] Written By SakuraStar & KeroStar ^-^ ^0^  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura and noticed what she was wearing, he blushed when he caught himself staring . . .again..  
  
She was wearing a pink bikini, the top had cherry blossoms decorating the collar, and the bottom piece also had cherry blossoms decorating the top of it, it was pink and a little fabric flared out at the sides of the bottom piece making it look a little like a tiny dress. It showed her slender arms, legs and thin waist. . .not that it mattered to him. ^-^'  
  
Sakura snapped out of her daydream and blinked looking at her friends she noticed that they were looking at her.  
  
She blushed and giggled a little nervously, "Well what are you guys waiting for?" she exclaimed and jumped into the pool then her head bobbed out of the water, "Are you just going to stand there all day of wait for an invitation from the teacher?" She giggled and swam a little farther and everyone else laughed and fallowed her into the pool.  
  
The next two hours were something everybody enjoyed and wanted to remember, either swimming, watching everyone with a video camera, or teasing, everyone had fun.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran chuckled a little as he caught Sakura in his arms and heard her squeal in surprise. He had finally caught her in there little game of tag. He tickled her a little enjoying his victory, and the water swished around them even harder when Sakura tried to wiggle out.  
  
Suddenly he turned to see Yamazaki, Ping and Eriol laughing and Yamazaki making kissy faces at him. Sakura and Syaoran quickly stepped away from each other and blushed, then they both ran to Yamazaki.  
  
The next thing they new was that Yamazaki was flat on the ground and they both had large wooden mallets in their hands.  
  
Grinning, they slapped each other high fives and started laughing as Chiharu walked quickly over to them and picked Yamazaki up by his shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran . . .Just like a . . . couple . . .Oh you know once there was a legend that-" he finally said after a couple moments. Chiharu turned dot eyed, dropped him then started walking away wondering if he'd ever grow up. Tomoyo, Eriol and Ping were laughing hysterically of how funny they looked in Tomoyo's video camera.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just stood there, also laughing hysterically. . . of coarse not hearing what Yamazaki said or he would be ten times dead right about now.[Not that they didn't wanna be a couple. . . . They actually did^^]  
  
Suddenly a loud female voice boomed on the speakers:  
  
"EVERYONE IN [AN: sorry I can't remember what I named there school. ^-^' sorry!!!] WINGED HEART SCHOOL PLEASE GET READY THE BUS WILL BE LEAVING IN 45 MINUITES!!"  
  
Sakura pouted "Aww, ruin all the fun!" She half, kinda, little bit, shouted to the microphone.  
  
"Ah, it's ok little baby we could come again tomorrow! It's ok tiny, immature baby!!" He smiled patting her head then burst out laughing. The fire grew into Sakura's eyes again,  
  
"Grrrrrr, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She screamed running after him having a sudden craving to choke him. "GET BACK HERE SYAORAAAN!!!"  
  
Tomoyo was video taping like crazy, "Omg, omg, omg!!! ^-^ Where else could you get scenes like this?! Oh, I'm going to go crazy!!" She said giggling like a maniac.  
  
Eriol stood beside her sweat dropping "I thought you said you for got to bring your videotape.. ."  
  
"Oh I did, I just happened to have one some where.. . ya know! Hiding around some where waiting for me!" She winked, a little blush appeared on Eriols cheeks.  
  
Eriol sighed and grabbed her shoulder, I they didn't go dress they would be late.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo asked to anyone particular while she looked up at Eriol in wonder. Then the realization dawned on her. "NOOO, ERIOL!! THEY'RE FIGHTING!! SAKURA'S CHACING HIM!! PLEASE LET ME VIDEO TAPE!!" She pleaded till trying to videotape Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"If we don't go to get ready we'll be late." He said calmly.. . so unlike Tomoyo.  
  
"NOOO!!" She tried to squirm out of his grasp but couldn't. "LOOK SAKURA CAUGHT HIM! NOW SHE'S CHOAKING HIMM!! ERIOL PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!! I MUST VIDEOTAPE! FOR THE GOOD OF ALL PEOPLE! PLEASSEEEEEEEE!!!" She cried, but Eriol shoved her into the girls changing room.  
  
"Fine then!" she cried mumbling, "I'll just half to get them kissing!" And walked away. Eriol anime sighed and smiled as he shook his head then walked to the men's changing room himself.  
  
Soon later Sakura and Syaoran had finished their battle, which lasted about 1 minute, and went their SEPERATE way.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo ran out together from the door panting, seeming to be the last people out. ChoLay stood a little way away from them with a dumb smirk on her face.  
  
"Hah! Slowpokes! The last People out!" he said laughing as she pointed at them. Tomoyo frowned but Sakura held a grin.  
  
"Who's the slowpoke, piggy? Who do you think Tomoyo?" She turned to Tomoyo with an oh so "innocent" smile on her face.  
  
Tomoyo patted a finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Oh, I think it's our dear fat piggy!" She said saying "fat" a little more loudly then also looking innocent over to ChoLay, the tinny devil horns popping out of Sakura and Tomoyo's head. [anime style of coarse ^-^]  
  
ChoLay "HUPH"ed and stormed away with her partner as Sakura and Tomoyo burst out laughing.  
  
Syaoran walked over to them, "If you guys keep that up you'll be bullies." And blushed as Sakura cutely smiled at him.  
  
"If someone insults us, we'll insult them! That's not bullying! Were just protecting our selves! Right Tomoyo?"  
  
"Right!" And they slapped each other a high five.  
  
~*~Later On The Bus~*~  
  
"I'm SOOOOOO SORRY!!!" Sakura apologized for what seemed like the 20th time in the lat 15 minutes. "I'm sorry for not looking after you in the pool very well!!" She apologized again to Kagome.  
  
Kagome anime sighed. "It's ALRIGHT. Besides it's not like I can't swim. I could."  
  
"Ok.. . . But still! I'm s-" Kagome stopped her before she aid anything else. She pointed her thumb back to everyone else on the bus.  
  
"It's not like they did a good job either." Sakura anime sweat dropped. Everyone else had sweat trickling on there for head. What if the teacher found out!!  
  
"Oh yes that makes me feel A LOT more better." She said trying to hide the sarcasm.  
  
"Oh and, Sakura.. ." She trailed off. Sakura looked down at her in concern.  
  
"Yes, Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome brushed a strand of hair away from her face and motioned for Sakura to come a little closer. Sakura bent sideways a little bit curious to what Kagome wanted to say. "Sakura what about your secret? When are you gonna tell me?" she played with the hem of her skirt. She didn't mean to be nosy but she was getting impatient.  
  
Sakura smiled at her then whispered into her ear, "I'll show you at school where nobody else could see." And Kagome smiled up at her. She couldn't wait!  
  
"Oh, and Sakura, about that guy Syaoran, you make it a little too obvious that you like him!" She exclaimed sticking her finger into the air. Sakura, flustered, clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want everyone to hear?" She said in a hushed voice a Kagome tried to squirm out of her grasp.  
  
Slowly Sakura peeked a look over to Syaoran who was talking to Steve. OK... So maybe she did think he was cute..  
  
So what if she liked him?  
  
~*~Sakura's school, Time to go home!!^^~*~ "Bye guys!" Sakura waved to her friends as they walked away waving back saying their "good bye's" to her. Tomoyo passed her running and yelled a good buy to her and Sakura just waved giggling.  
  
Kagome popped up from beside her "So could you tell me your secret noooooowwwwwww?" She asked almost impatient. But who could blame he? She was getting curious.  
  
Sakura smiled down at her nervously, "Ok nobody's around, but you half to promise me NEVER to tell anyone!" She held out her pinky.  
  
Kagome smiled back and wined her pinky around Sakura's "I promise!"  
  
"Ok." Sakura hesitantly stepped back and a pink wind enveloped her figure then disappeared into the wind. He was left standing with her cute white kittycat tail, ears, paws and whiskers.  
  
She opened he eyes which now seemed to be more emerald green and seemed to glow even more. She fumbled with the tiny bell on her neck then turned towards Kagome who looked very happy.  
  
"Kawaii!!" She cried out mimicking Tomoyo's hyper state.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Thanks! But you don't even look surprised, like you saw some one like this before.. ." Kagome just grinned up at her before closing her big blue eyes and a blue wind enveloped her tiny figure.  
  
By the next second she was standing there with her navy blue kittycat parts, just like Sakura! Sakura gasped happily then started jumping everywhere, hyperlyish! ^-^  
  
"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!! That's why I showed you this! I knew I sensed something from your aura! Heck, you have an aura!" She calmed down but still looked ready to pounce around, "Besides.. .you look sooo KAWAII!!" Sakura cried out jumping up and down.  
  
Kagome giggled scratching the back of her head. There heads perked up in alarm when they heard someone coming around the corner of the school. Quickly, a blue and pink wind came and two cute white and dark navy blue kittens were sitting there meowing to each other. The white one [Sakura] had a tiny pink collar with a golden bell on it, and the navy blue cat [Kagome] had a tiny bell beside her ear.  
  
Then around the corner steeped out- -  
  
Syaoran?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . !!  
  
SakuaStar: Hey everyone!! ^-^ I just wanna say I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYY, to all of the people that waited sooo long!  
  
Well I gotta go thx for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it, and thx to all the people that reviewed! ^-^  
  
KeroStar: In the next chappy Syaoran gonna take 'em both home for a day!! *cackles villy* ^^  
  
SakuraStar: Kero! Don't spill out our plans!! *bops him on the head with a mallet*  
  
Keo Star: @_@ 


	7. Night Of Hidden Past

KagomeKitty [Used to be SakuraStar]: KONICHIWAAAA, MINNA-SAN!!! ^w^ Can't you see, I've change my name? ^-^'  
  
Gomen Nasai to all of those people who waited 'patiently' for me to update my fanfic! ^-^ *smiles innocently* Gomen!!-.- Well here's the fic!!  
  
I'm sorry again, but my computer cashed.. . hackers .. . that's my excu- er reason this time! ^-^' [I'm serious!] Well here's the fanfic!=  
  
KeroStar: And enjoy the fic!! *fly's onto KagomeKitty's shoulder and pats her head*  
  
KagomeKitty: *purs*-^w^- ~*~  
  
LEGEND  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~*~ means a new scene  
  
[AN:.. .] author notes  
  
"[Translation for different languages]"  
  
~*~  
  
Enchanted Voice  
Chapter7/ Night Of Hidden Past.  
Written by KagomeKitty  
&.& 6_6  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran turned the corner to see two cats 'quietly' meowing to each other.  
  
"meow meow meow meow meow! Me~ow.]" the blue and white one mewed excitedly while raising a paw pointing at him.  
  
[Translantion: "Hey look Sakura! It's that Sornayo guy your always staring at! Wierd name though.^w^']  
  
He coked his head to the side. As if cats could talk about people!.. .. .. . Right? He imagined Sakura as a cat.. . White paws.. A tail, of coarse.. Her calm and cute cat face, the ears.  
  
Excuse him while he mops a puddle of his drool.  
  
Of coarse Sakura wasn't a cat.. . Right! And he was half dog!  
  
The pink and white cat's [with a bell on a green collar] eyes widened and he could have sworn that something pink appeared on its check.  
  
"MEOW MEW MEW MEOW!! mew meow mew!" The cat hit the other cat's head making it fall to the ground with spirals in its eyes.  
  
[Translation: "IDONOTSTAREATSOMEHOTGUYINCLASS!!! Hmph! And his name is Syaoran. Not Sornayo. Syoaran."]  
  
To Syaoran the cat seemed to even "humph" or that's what it sounded like.. .Cool! Special sound affects!  
  
He turned around for a second like he was looking for something, then turned back around to see them innocently looking at him after a couple meows.  
  
He turned and continued on his way home. All of a sudden something pounced and hugged him around the neck from behind.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" ChoLay screamed into his ears rubbing into his neck affectionatly.  
  
He sighed inwardly. Oh great! The cats made him forget to hurry and run out of the place before ChoLay could come.. . But if she knew that..  
  
"Oh, ah Cho Lay! I was uh, looking for you, ya! Looking for you!" He hesitantly replied, struggling out of her death grip around his poor suffocated neck.  
  
"Oh Syaoran your so cute!! Always looking out for me!" She tried to press her body closer onto Syaoran's who was now trying to push her off with his feet.  
  
Sakura growled. "[If she doesn't get off him now, I swear I'll slash at her panties with out her noticing!]"  
  
@_@ "[Oh No!! I don't wanna see that~!! Just.. hide me first.]" The smaller cat exclaimed trying to hide her big eyes with her furry paws.  
  
"[Oh me goddeness Sakura-Chan!! I can't belive you wanna see a girls butt while she parrades around the street unnoticing!!]"  
  
Ok.. That surprized Sakura. "[NO! I-]" She panickley mew'd shaking her paws and head untill they became blurrey-like.  
  
"[I'm just a child..]"  
  
"[I ment-!]"  
  
"[What a bad model for my life..]"  
  
"[I was only a-]"  
  
"[.. for my virginess eyes..]"  
  
"[Do you even know what that means?!? Er.. I mean, I was only rambling on 'caus I was angry at her!!]" She said in one breath. Then breathed in.  
  
Kagome turned back to her with a HUGE smile. "[So you DO like him?! Wow, Sakura's going to get married!!]"  
  
"[Oh shut up.]"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. Neko-Sakura Kawaiiness looked back at the spot where Syaoran and Cho Lay SHOULD OF been standing and bickering, but there were no voices. And no one was there.  
  
Neko-Sakura looked around then quikley changed back into Person-Sakura, and Neko-Kagome Kawaiifulls also fallowed along.  
  
"I half to get going home." Sakura said looking at her watch while turning to Kagome. "Co you have anyone to walk you home? I'll want you if you need." Sakura started concernely.  
  
Kagome smiled, "No it's ok, my onii-san probably waiting at the front of the school. She started to run and turned around to wave at Sakura. "Bye Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura smiled and waved back. "Ja ne Kagome!!" And left home from where she was at. [The back of her school.. - -']  
  
~*~ Sakura's house later at night.~*~  
  
Sakura yawned then suddenly remembered something. 'Oh yeah, the school dance is tommarrow.. Better get to sleep so I don't fall asleep there. Oh! But I can't help it, it's just so boaring!!' [AN: FINALLY ^^' gomen peoples!!, it's coming in the next chappy- -' got your hopes up didn't I?? ^-^']  
  
She quickley brushed her wet hair since she had just token a shower, and slipped into her silky nightwear.  
  
Kero and her ate supper then *ahem* played some video games for a while before going to sleep.  
  
"NIGHT KERO!!!"  
  
"NIGHT SAKURA!!"  
  
Sakura giggled and plopped onto her soft bed matress and warm sheets. "I'm becomeing more like Kero everyday."  
  
Her face turned solemn. "But he's been my best friend ever since I was little, and I don't feel as alone with out him, and he's never betrayed me.. Kero diserves more than I give him.." The tears sprinkled at her eyes.  
  
Suddenly she felt something furry settle down beside her. She looked down. "Kero??" She blinked.  
  
"Sakura, you don't half to worry about anything, your the best owner a gaurdian could ever have. I'm happy your the star crystal carrier!!" He exclaimed happily and snuggled into her pillow and under her bed sheet.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks Kero," It made her feel alot better. But he still deserved alot.  
  
*SNORE* *blink* Oh.. He was asleep.. And snoring like an elephant! She wondered why she hadn't heard it before. She slowly leaned over to her desk beside her bed and picked something up. *PoP* Earplugs!! Ahh, peace and quiet.  
  
Sakura looked over at the calaneder.. "OH NO!! KERO'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMMARROW!! Well not real B-Day but the day I found him- Oh what does that matter?! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" asleep.  
  
But too bad Sakura didn't look closer at her calendar. At the very bottem of the tiny squar on the calendar in gel pan glittered the words. 'Night of hidden past.'  
  
~*~ Syaorans place.~*~  
  
Type Type Type. Click. ClickClick. Typey Type. Click.  
  
"Good.." Click. Syaoran's thin lined mouth turned upwards into a sly smile. 'Catsana..' He thought. 'Why is it so hard to find this place?' He had used every search engine and anything he could think of so he had to result in using magic to find a site for it. And he finally did.  
  
But the wierd thing was that you had to have an access code to enter it. His magic didn't work on it this time. There was a magic barrier.  
  
"Ok.. Hmm Catsana?" Typey Type. Click.  
  
"Access Denied."  
  
"Cat..?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Uh.. Access please?"  
  
"Don't you know it??"  
  
"Yes! It's.. Sakura!" A wild geuss.  
  
"Access acepted." That turned out to be right.  
  
The contents of the first page loaded and reflected off of Syaorans widening shocked amber eyes. He gasped. This has HAD to be some type of joke.. right?  
  
~*~Sakura..~*~  
  
The religions and rituals of the special day had already started on Sakura, her past reflecting in her minds eye. Everthing that she tried to burry, everything that she had left. Had came back in one night.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped opened, looking like voids, emerald drowning within them. Maybe Kero shouldn't have slept beside her..  
  
It was going to be a tough night. Especially for Sakura.  
  
~*~Fashback~*~  
  
Little Neko-Sakura hopped up and down walking through the hallways of her new school while clutching on her mothers hand. She was very excited about the thought about meeting new people..Ok so she was a little nervouse!  
  
The older Sakura standing by couldn't do anything but watch as her little form opened the door to her new class in the human world.  
  
"No.." She whispered. Why did they half to have this?  
  
"Class this is our new student, Sakura." The class teacher announced. The class was either looking at her in discust or fright. She began to happily walk to her desk after the teacher told her were she sat, her white kawaii~ neko ears wiggled in happiness. She waved to her mama and she smiled and was off.  
  
On her journey to her desk someone tripped her the class started laughing as she began to fall but then she felt strong arms around her and looked up to see a cute little boy with silver hair and voilet eyes. Everything was still.  
  
The teacher finally returned to her desk not even scolding the child who tripped her. [AN: That bitch!! .]  
  
Flashes went by the older Sakura. Her and.. Kiharu playing together, eating, laughing. Tears trimmed Sakura's eyes as she saw herself getting older and happily becoming closer friends with Kiharu untill one day came and it seemed to go slower for older Sakura as she was forced to watch.  
  
The phone rang. Little Sakura picked it up. It was Kiharu telling her to meet him at the park in half an hour. Little Sakura bonced happily and begun to get ready.  
  
"No.. Please no." Sakura whispered falling onto her knees and not being able to take any more. "SAKURA, DON'T GO!!" But no matter how much she screamed each time it happened over and over, no one could hear her.  
  
Sakura was suddenly transported to the park were she saw little kawaii~! Saku walk in and see Kiharu with a pack of his friends.  
  
One word left Kiharu's lips, "Hanyou." but it was enough to strip Little Saku's dignity.  
  
"K-Kiharu??" She saw him grin. He and his friends began to advance on her. Slowly she stepped back. Bigger Saura's eyes were filled with fear and her body was trembling all over.  
  
They began to beet on little Saku as she began to cry. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTERDS!" Older Sakura yelled pounding on the ground with her fists yelling.. other words at the fu- er people.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing K-Kiharu??" Sakura sobbed.  
  
He smirked at her. "Heh.. Did you actually think I was YOUR friend!? Discusting! I was only playing with your feelings so I could see the pain on your face when you die." He laughed cruelly.  
  
Little Saku jumped away bruses and scratches on her body.. Not to many, but her heart was cracked and smashed into a million pieces.  
  
Older Sakura watched as the sceen was changed to her old house. The windows were cracked and her father and brother were outside.  
  
"DADDY!! TOUYA!!" Sakura exclaimed jumping into her fathers arms and sobbing out her heart.. Older Sakura looked longingly towards her father and brother, she couldn't touch them for they wouldn;t feel her and she would go right through him but it was enough to feel there compforting and firmiliar aura around her again.  
  
"Wait, were's mama??" Little Saku looked up at the older people. Her family. Everything halted. Encluding Older Sakura. No..  
  
Sakura ran in her ruined house and saw her mother lieing in a puddle of her own blood. Both Sakura's stopped breathing.  
  
"NOOOOOOO PLEASEE!!" The pain backlashed at Sakura dissapearing into a blur of tears. Older Sakura chocked a sob before hiding her already puffed face into her hands.  
  
There she was. Her beautiful mother lieing in her blood. Her OWN blood!! Her hair spread around her like snakes, her blue lips open in a tiny scream her skin pale and cold when Sakura hugged onto her. Her eyes were snapped open in terror.A dagger stuck down deep into her stomach. She was..  
  
Dead.  
  
Fujitika and Touya pulled her small body away kicking and screaming for her mother with all she was worth. That was all Sakura saw before it turned all black and she was left alone in a void.  
  
She looked down, "I'm not a hanyou." She whispered. 'That's just how our planet is like.'  
  
Suddenly a crowd of people that where human circled around Sakura taunting and pointing throwing food or rocks at her, even thought it went passed her it hurt her and broke her heart even more when she heard there insults.  
  
She covered her ears in her hands shaking her head. "I'M NOT A HANYOU!! I'M NOT HANYOU!" She screamed but they didn't listen as they continued on and reminding her of her unforgettable past.  
  
"I"M NOT!!" And everything dissapeared.  
  
~*~ Sakura's *sniff* room~*~  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open and she flew up in bed screaming. She twisted the cover in her hands while looking around. No body. She was awake.  
  
She lowered her head back to her hands and cried quietly into the cover she clutched. She remebered Kiharu's threatning words as she escaped that day, it echoed in her head like a broken recode.  
  
'One day I'll find you Hanyou!'  
  
The cover twisted in her hands, wrenching in her sobs. Kero was floating beside her head pating her and trying to compfort her. It was his falt. If Sakura hadn't thought bad things about her before she slept, she would of had the plesent memories instead of bad ones.  
  
He sighed. 'Poor Sakura, so many bad memories probably.. . Or maybe they just show a couple..' [AN: 'caus the author was tired- -' Kero: Or lazy. *bonk* hey!!]  
  
She looked up at him with pain filled eyes then hugged on to him tightly. Those eyes was something that would haunt him for life.  
  
Voilet eyes unblinkingly peered into the window. His long silver hair shimmered into the moon light. Kiharu.  
  
"I wasn't kidding Sakura. I'm back." And he dissapeared. [now he's gone ^^' lol!!]  
  
'I'm not a hanyou.. Right?' Her sobs slowly stopped. "Kero-Chan,, am I a hanyou?"  
  
"NO!! Don't listen to those Basterds! Whatever they did in your past  
  
Sakura, they were wrong." He said firmly but gently. Sakura nodded. She felt much better already.  
  
"Thanks Kero!!" ^w^  
  
"Welcome Sakura!! -^-^-"  
  
'I'm not a hanyou.. .'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . . .. . , . . . .. .. . . ... . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
KagomeKitty: Woah... I didn't know i could right that... I think i'm loosing my touch!! Oh no!!  
  
KeroStar: Ha ha! *bonk* @_@  
  
KagomeKitty: NOO!! How could I do that?!?!? *huggles Kero* all is forgotten!! ^-^ for all of you that have reviewed thank you!! i was making a special page for all of you.. But it already got deleted 2ce! -,-' don't worry though!! ^^ i'll finish it some time this week [I HOPE _ _']  
  
OYASUMI NASAI MINNA-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYY!!!!!! ^-^ *huggles Kero* ^^ Ja!! 


	8. Wishing On A Touya

AkaneKitten: HIIIIIIIII!!! -

KeroStar: on alcohol hyuckers! What she said!! XP

AkaneKitten: Aheh... ' actually he's not in alcohol, whispering he's on pudding!

KeroStar: Did thomeone thay pudding? tries flying but belly to fat and drops to the ground like a rock!

AkaneKitten: O.. . you poor stuffy!! places Kero-Chan in a comfy matchbox ahem!! 'neways! Remember when I said I would be making a thank you thingy before writing anything else? ' Well.. . Aheh.. . I had to write it about 3 times before I got another virus and the internet was taken!!!! WAAAAAAAAA!!

Audience: cough.. . cough

AkaneKitten: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... . .. . . . . . . . .. .... . . . ... .... . .

THANK YOU!! TO ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO INSPIRED ME AND somehow HELPED ME WRITE BETTER!!! -! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I NEVER FELT SO IMPORTANT!! '

**and I know when your calling me corny or pathetic so don't try it - -' **

CHAPTER 1

Gomen nasai if I miss someone!! --' Just scroll down to the chapter you reviewed and you'll find your name!- Ok! Here I go! deep breath in

AW!! Thanx!! Don't worry; I'll never stop this ficcy!!

**kandie Gurlz: **Wow you sound so excited!! giggles well ya, at least I got up the second chappy'

**kirei hime: **Wow!! You have a bird!!?? And it's killing you too.. - - gives you a fire thingy Go hime! Go hime! lol' jus joking! Don't kill your birdy - -Thank you for reading!!

MoshiMoshiQueen: Yes!! I agree with you on both things'!! I wish I had kitty ears too, and Syao-kun's TOO hot!! dreamy sigh lol You keep it up with your ficcys too!! They're all good!! 

**chinesegirl454:** Hey, thanks!! - pats you on the head

**SpringbloomOpal: **Thank you!! Yea it is original isn't it --- aw.. Shucks!! Loll!!

**Sakura68: **Thank you Saku68!! You don't mind that name do you? - - I think you're the.. counts second person to say that! You make me feel special!!' Hee hee!!

silverymare: Sorry it was like that! I swear I didn't write it that way! o' Anyway I think I fixed it up!! Thanks to you who made me notice just because my computers busted doesn't mean it won't show up the same on other peoples computers' that and my friends computer showed up like how I had written it'

Sakura-kinomoto21: HANDS OFF MARY-CHAN!! XD! LI'S MINEEEEE!!! XD ahehe.. . O and I'm flattered you love my fic - -.

CHAPTER 2

kirei hime: Hi again!! Arigato gozaimashite! SO! Did you really think it was fast? GOMEN XD I'll _try_ to make the chappys longer from now on!! If I don't.. . You can throw a cow at me--' But only you!! gives you an access thingy And the other fanfictions I have are on my next list!!- I hope that makes you happy!o Do you really think that?! REAL episodes?? squeals and hugs you WAII!!! - ARIGATO!!! Youu Sooo Nice! Hope I see you on too!! Stupid brother hogs the computer with the msn though- -Grr.

m.zd.e.e: NUUUUUU!!! SYAO-KUN'S MI-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-NEEEEE!! Lol!! :P heehee!! Mine! ALL mine!! Although I do suppose we could share-' gives you a fake mwahahahahahhahahaha. - -

SakuraBubbles: Thank youuuu!!- I's me is:P so flattered! Lol- -

SpringbloomOpal: bows Arigato! bows again Arigato!! Well you get the point-' Look!! I updated! gasp

Six Underground: THANK U!!- YA!! Neko and Koneko Saku-Chan and Kag-Chan would be SO Kawaii!!o I like how you thinking.. . Your thinking goood.. . But mine is better' Joking!! Your really smart- - Don't trust me, my brain is a walnut! Your thinking is better! Aheh..

Sakura Blossom: I'm updating!! Oh wait until you see Syao-Kun!! 0 WAHAHA!! evillllll Can't wait!!

Pink Cherry Blossom: I took your advice!! Thanks to you, were having a tournament!! - YAY!! Thank you!!huggles O and thank you to Bob!!

chinesegirl454: Thank you for reviewing again!!- Yay!! Go SS fans!!- They rock!!! Lol!

.gif: Original.. Yes.. Arigato!! But you should see my art at school!! evil cackling -' - -'

iiisis: Don't worry I'll never stop! Even if I'm.. 4..2? - - Yes 42. And thank you for thinking its good-!!

Glarie: Yup!!- Accident!! o' police officers walk by Phew- - Ya there are gonna be a lot of couples, but I'm only going to focas on SS and ET!! - Unless someone asks for another couple- - Well ARIGATO a million times for reviewing and saying nice things!!- Ok I'll e-mail you when I get it up, sorry I'm making you wait for so long!!

CHAPTER 3

Lugia-mew: Ya, sorry about that..! I'll try double checking this time!! MWAHA They won't escape!!- -Don't ask.. -'

Sakura-Tenshi: YAY! Kawaii-ness!!- Arigato and Ja!!

kirei hime: Hi again!! - Thanks for reviewing again!! How big is the gym? . .. Well let's say.. REALLY, _really__, really_ big! -' Heehee.. . gasp HOW!! How could you say that?! I care a lot about what your saying!! I didn't say anything because I was planning to make this little thingy- -o cries Gomen!!! Gomen Nasai!!! Arigato SO much for your support!!

Glarie: HI!!- Nononono don't slap your head- -! It's. not. your. fault!! o Ok! Don't worry I'll still e-mail you about the chappy!! :P So you saw my comment teehee! How did you get in.. Let me think.. Brain.. swelling.. must.. resist!! XD ahem anyways! Ya! I would faint from Syao-kun too! lol!! drolls on his picture! - - -

Tenshi no Hikari1: HI!!- OK ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok okokokokokokok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P ' heehee!!

Dominie Dirtch: Don't worry!! Of coarse this will be also an ET!!- Arigato!!

MoshiMoshiQueen: Hi ma frien'!!- - -Hi my friend - ahem :D Ya.. Poor Saku-Chan! And yes! Syao-kun is TOO kawaii!! Hmm.. Too kawaii in fact.. - - -

vanessa: Of COARSE Saku-Chan and Syao-kun are gonna go out! Wouldn't it be soo kawaii- teehee!! And don't worry I'll tell you when I update.

Pink Cherry Blossom: Arigato! I can't wait for the concert either!- Don't worry! I'll keep writing! And thanks again SO much for giving me the tournament idea!!0

Rosetta: YA! Go you!! SS ROCK and Cho Lay can eat our drool!! ewww ' Don't be sorry you didn't do anything! Arigato! Don't worry, I'll update!

Little Sakura2: OK!! -

Becky: Hi Becky!!- Don't worry!! I'll never stop! Even if I'm.. dead..? - -' Arigato!

Supreme Master of the Universe: YA!! Neko Saku-Chan!! Lol!! Rubbing against my Syao-kun! Hmph. hands her a fake Syao-Kun MWAHAHAHA!!o

Pink Sakura: Arigato!! Yes, SS rule!! Lots of SS!! Hope it won't be corny.. - -

CheRYbLSsM8: What happens next? goes like the mental person in the movies I'll never teell!! :D XD MWAHUAHA!

iiisis: Hi again!! Don't worry I WILL write more! :D

m.zd.e.e.: Lol!! Wow you went hyper!! 0 Ya I _DO_ like your ficcy! - I'll try to finish this soon! finally got the internet back!!YAY!! And thank you for updating!!

CHAPTER 4

kirei hime: cries Thank you! SO much!! - For reviewing! Again!! - - O..k.. Anyway, yes! It is fun writing this! I'm glad you have a fun time reading them.

SpringbloomOpal: It's ok if ya don't review! I already told everyone in the first chappy that you don't half to review! And about the homework thingy.. I feel your pain!! Sooo!! Painfulll!!- - O and keep writing the Set Me Free ficcy!! It's soo kewl!

Tenshi no Hikari1: YAY!! Arigato! And thank you for giving Kero-Chan a lot of pudding.. To bad that fat old lady who looked like my principle just HAD to steal it.. - - loll! Thx anyways!!

m.zd.e.e: Aww.. Shucks! ' I made this idea when I was having a dance at school! Believe it or not- - And you won't believe this either.. But I was gonna make Syaoran-Kun a DJ at first! WAHAHA! But I thought a singer would have been a lot cooler..- A lot more fun to write too! YA! Saku-Chan is going to kick Cho Lay's ass and she not going to stop! Lol! And I guess your right I should of made her say it sarcastically.. But bla!' Was the ending really confusing? Ok.. hm.. I know! I'll explain it before I start the ficcy ok? Arigato again! Ja ne!! And what you said is NOT a load of crap! XD

Pink Cherry Blossom: THANKS!!o The Martial Arts Tournament AND the concert AND the way Syaoran-Kun reacts to what he found on the internet is all in this chappy or da next!! nn' help.. - - I WANNA JOIN THE FAN CLUB TOO!! LOL

Glarie: YA the ending WAS weird I know.. - -' Ya I love the accidents too!! Pure evilness!! I know.. I'm so evil! V.V

:D YAY! Hmm.. Maybe I should put an accident in the Martial Art competition too!! Oh YAY! Thinks about what I'm gonna do in the future too. Lol. You so funny. V.V Of coarse I'll e-mail you! Ja!

Kieu: O shucks! Dat was too nice!'

SakurasBubbles: Arigato! Ya I wonder who the cats are too! Wow, _what_ a secret- -! Lol! I'm so stupid.. -' Aheh.. :D

Arigato for reviewing!! And don't worry, I'll e-mail you about the chappys!!

: Ok!!! Look! The next chappy!! Aiyaa! Don't hurt me for taking so long!!' Lol! Gomen!!

56: ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok!! ' SURE!! :P Here's more!

licyBabe2002: Yup! Our Saku-Chan is a kitty! Well.. partly.. - - Yes! Syao-Kun has magic! But that's just a secret between you and moi! No telling! Teehee!

CHAPTER 5

kirei hime: cries Your such a nice person!! You reviewed.. I think all of my chapters so far.. hmmm.. ' Well ARIGATO!! -o- !! Yeah.. Sometimes I hate my brother too! Loll.. There should be a girls club against brother's society thingy..! Or not.. Society makes it sound older though.. Hmmmm.. - -'

Ria: Thank you!! Ok! Don't worry, I'll e-mail you every time I put up a chappy!

eva20: Ya! So exciting!!- And thank you for the messenger bag thing!! It helped!! Guess you learn something everyday!! Aheh.. - -

Continuer. . . . .: OK!! Teehee! Loll.. You're so funny. - -.. My mom says so.. Sure mommy!!:D

Nanali: Thank you! Your so kind and caring..! o' And thanks for asking about my hand! It's MUCH better now.. that it is a couple months later.. Aheh.. -' And like I said, I described the swimsuit in the next chappy! Thank you for liking it- -! Umm.. Ya! Ja!!

kawaiicherryblossom: YAY!! SS!! GO YOU!!

SpringbloomOpal: Ya, guess I kinda feel bad for her too.. But after what I made her do in this fic!! I mean what she did.. Aheheheh... ' Do you think I should make her turn good? Hmmm.. .

CardCaptor lover: OK!! -o-

: Thank you! Of coarse I'll continue! Don't worry Aww.. Arigato! Your so nice v.v

Pink Cherry Blossom: Ya, Syaoran-kun will win!! ' Even if you DID spell him Syaorna.. Teehee! Dat's ok! He's still gonna win 6.6! Ya!! Steve is so funnayy!! - I like him too! And I wrote him kinda based on Sorata in X/1999! That comic is sooo GOOD!! I especially like Camui!! sp..? I forget - - JA!! Yea Cho Lay did deserve to slip! V.V

iiisis: Yep! Here's more! -

TiFfa: YAY KAWAII-NESS!!o

m.zd.e.e: Catsana is the planet that the cat peeps come from' It's ok to be confused! I get confused about everything too! - - Oh we have SO much in common! - - Loll!! Teehee, I luv my accidents too!! Here's a secret! There'll be one in the tournament! squeals!! But it could be to anyone.. not just ChoLay .

Kieu: I know, I know you said that..ARIGATO!! v.v But I'll just blame it on my computer and bad English! '

Glarie: lol!! joins laughing with you! lol!! You're so funny!! -o-

Tears of Darkness: Wow.. Nice name Yup! Don't worry! I'll update.. eventually- -....

XOxQxtAzNGurlxOx: Arigato! Yes! SS DO rule! Any one thinking different?! pulls out a butchers knife

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!! XDDXDXD

Sheryl V: Don't worry! The dance is coming up! SS fluff commence!! O YAY-HOO!! Ok, I'll give you e-mail about the chappys!

sWtKaNdIeSaKuRa: Thank you! I'm trying to update right now!! - -'

Tenshi no Hikaru doesn't feel like sighning in: Wow!! Long name! Teehee!! YAA!! GO TOMO-CHAN! Kero-Chan won't stop saying Arigato for the pudding! ' Your fault! Lol!! - -

56: Ya, brothers are annoying, and thx!

Silver Water Sakura: Konichiwa!! Teehee! Ok I'll e-mail you for the chappys!

: giggles

CHAPTER 6

Ria: Ok, good idea about the e-mail thingy!

alex: I can't wait either!:D

Ria: lol!! Hi again!! ' Thank you for updating for the second time on the same chappy!! Your too good to me!! sniff sniff Of coarse I'll tell you when I update!!

Ria: -' Thank youuuuuuu!!!!! V.V Look I'm trying! still sniffing You're too good tooo meeeeeeeeee!!!! - -'

Musouka-Sama: I wonder too important person!! !!

Kat097: YA! Me wanna Saku-Chan neko too!! passes plushies around lol

kirei hime: Tired? Here! gives you a pillow pats your head v.v lol! Mummy.. - - Arigato by the way, Kero-Chan says hi to you too!! -

kawaiicherryblossom: Me like Kawaii!! lolz!

CherryHikari: Wow, thank you!! . I read some of your stories too! I like 'em!! Especially: To Be Like You!! WAII!! I'm your fan! Onegai update!! ' Now I sound like the reviewer- -' lol!

LilYingFaKitsune831: Digi Charat?!?! -o- squels YAYYYY!!! Oooo, you so nice! ' That show is too kawaii!!

I guess it is a bit like Digi Charat Fantasy! Hey, maybe I could get some ideas from them! Wow, u a genius. U.U n.n ! And yes, Cho Lay must pay! Poor her.. sighs dramatically

CHAPTER7

magiabruxa: I'll try updating now!! ' I guess people try new things everyday! Aheh.. I know, pathetic right? '

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: Lol, you so funny! Yes, I'll right more!

SpringbloomOpal: Haven't been around? Did something happen?? Did a piano fall on you outta the window? Got sars?! No offence, I have sars to! Joking - -.. It's the reason I missed.. homework- - I wish Clubbed in the head with a golf club?! owww.. ' Fall out of a building? Died in school..? - - Had a date with Syao-Kun?! Grrr.. - -' Or did you just have a cold? Lolz! Well Ja!!

liz: crying You're a fan.. sniff Of.. sniff sniff my ficcy? crying on your sholder Kero: - -' Drama queens.. Me: HEY! gives you cakes and cookies and milk and pop and bombs and knifes and more pointy thingies and- n.n ahem.... I'm a fan of you too No, really! You seem like a really nice person! I like nice people.. v.v Kero: Because they're unlike you? snickers Me: You littleeee.... hammer

Lugia-mew: No, nonononono! You got it wrong, I didn't say Syao-Kun a doggy! ' aheh.. That ok, he a wolf anyway right! -' Don't tell anyone though! He a nice wolfy who likes kitties like Sakura! Yeah, my grammar was bad back then, but its much better now!! I hope - -..

kawaiicherryblossom: Hi again!! Hope this chappy is long enough! –for the amount of time I've been away- Sorry I took so long!!

luna- star2: Hey! Neat name! Yay! Thank you! Next chappy coming up!! -

cherry li: Arigato! bows O, and a hanyou is a half demon, for some reason it's an insult to demons! ' Think Inu Yasha!!kissy But that doesn't mean that Sakura is a demon! shifty eyes - - Ja!!

mar: lol! Ok, me write more! Just a sec.. Gotta finish review replies.. - -

Musouka-sama: Heya!! - , and a hanyou is a half demon, which seems to be an insult to demons.. Think Inu Yasha!! Not that our Saku-Chan is a demon! dramatic gasp lol!-

Mercuryaurora: Ya, I know how you feel when a story has bad grammar! -' But now my English is better! You see, English is my second language! But that doesn't stop me from checking over my chappys! - -' There's no u in Touya?!?! Are you sure? Last time I checked it was! I guess.. I'll guess I'll keep writing Toya/Touya the way I do, unless more people say it's wrong - - But I was so sure! Aiyaa.... XD Ok, I'll read your ficcy! Arigato!! JA!!

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Ya! What Syaoran found out was.. Interesting.. ' lol! Ya the cat changing part was also.. Interesting.. Thank you! XD Teehee! Ja ne!! -

-Person who LOVES this!!: Woah!! Thank you!! 66 You're soo! NICE!!!! o Arigato! giggles huggles

magiabruxa: Aww!! Thank you! Here's the update you wanted! Ja!

dtmindy: Thanks for reviewing! O, and a hanyou is like a half-demon, and for some reason it's a big insult to any demon, and humans don't really like 'em.. XD but Sakura isn't a demon!! It's just her species. -- Did I answer your question? '

RavenKitten: deep breath out FINALLY!! -' Oh my goddess! I thought I was going to die! Lol!!

KeroStar: Hey! You changed your name again!

RavenKitten: YAY!! You noticed!!

KeroStar: Well.. You ARE writing what I'm saying..- -

Me: v.v But that's the job of the author! Wow.. A thought! finally' Doesn't the author part feel like Bruce Almighty?! Lol!!

AND TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T GET THE LAST PART IN CHAPTER 4.. Here's the explanation':

So basically, Cho Lay buries a rock- - It started growing, it grew REALLYYY big! ' It looked like a triangle, very sharp, it was glowing a dark purple, the purple glow shot up into the sky, the rock disappeared! Let's just say, the rock left a bad aura that surrounded the place.

I hope you get it now!! - -' If you don't PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me! It's ok to be confused! I'm confused all the time! --- lol!

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IN ALMOST EVERY CHAPTERsniff your so nice!!:

Well at least more than once'

kirei hime MoshoMoshiQueen chinesegirl454

SpringbloomOpal m.zd.e.e Glarie

SakurasBubbles Lugia-mew Pink Cherry Blossom

Tenshi no Hikari1 Ria 56

Musouka-sama there was no name' kawaiicherryblossom

Pink Sakura iiisis

Thank you all so much!! - Me luvs ya!! - Friendly luv though, don't worry.. -- Phew.. Now that that's done, on to da ficcy!

LEGEND

'thoughts'

"talking"

means a new scene

AN:.. author notes

translation for different languages

_song lyrics _for dance! :O

Enchanted Voice

Chapter8/ Wishing On A Touya

Written By RavenKitten

o

Before school starts

Sakura sat quietly in her seat, scribbling quickly on a piece of paper, the classroom was clear and all Sakura could hear were the birds out side the opened window beside her.

Sakura smiled looking out at the beautiful scenery. How pretty! Oh how she wished to walk through the grass edged path with Syaoran, she could imagine herself in a beautiful wedding gown.. Then she leans in blushing like mad.... Then..

Then she hears the door open and slam shut.

"HOEE!" But before our poor Sakura even turned to look at the door she was bombarded with a colourful magazine looking newspaper! And then Tomoyo's laughing face.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura moaned. "You scared me half to death!" Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo laughed again and slapped the evil newspaper in front of her and on top of her forgotten homework. Her pencil jumped and rolled onto the ground.

Tomoyo smiled slyly, "Come on Sakura-Chan! Read it! It's one of my best work so far!!" Her now innocent smile grew wider.

Sakura gulped, her last best newspaper was about the 'Model in Sakura' behind the scenes.. She didn't even know she HAD those pictures! Nonetheless, she took a peek down..

"TOOMMOOOOOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anyone within a kilometre could feel the ground shaking.

Later at recess

Sakura sighed as a jealous looking teenage girl passed by and glared at her for the millionth time that day. And for the millionth time that day, Sakura sighed and swung around to face her best friend.

"Tomoyo, I still don't believe you wrote that!" Sakura murmured.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "Deal with it." Sakura sweat dropped again since this morning.

"But they weren't true."

"Yes, they were, or I wouldn't have wrote it."

"They weren't."

"They were!"

"They weren't!"

"They were!" Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. They stopped to look at each other for a second. Then burst out laughing.

"We must look like idiots," Sakura giggled. Tomoyo just smiled.

"Sakura think about it." Tomoyo said now looking serious. "If you don't love.. Like Syaoran.. Then why do you treat him the way you do? I know you like him, give it some time, and just think about it! I noticed how you're acting around Syaoran lately."

Sakura paused. She seemed to consider her words, "Tomoyo?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know so much about love?" She asked curiously.

"Because Sakura." Tomoyo smiled. "I love Eriol.." She blushed. "Learn from your experiences I guess. And Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura looked up happy for her best friend and her new found love.

Tomoyo hugged her. "If you ever need anything, I'll be right here. That's what best friends do, right?"

Sakura giggled, "Ya! Best friends for life!"

"So you forgive me..?"

"Of coarse!"

Tomoyo huphed out in relief.. She could have sworn she saw a butcher's knife behind Sakuras' back though..

In the Hallway

Syaoran stretched and swung his arms lazily. His best friend, Eriol stood beside him. Syaoran stopped and stared at Eriol, shifting the bag of printed information he'd gotten on the internet a couple nights ago to his left hand.

"Eriol." Syaoran said in a flat tone.

"Syaoran." Eriol countered with a flat tone of his own.

"You've been grinning all day dude, what's up." It wasn't really a question. More like a command. But Eriol smiled that smiled of his and stared behind Syaoran.

Syaoran turned around just as Yamazaki and Ping came up laughing.

Syaoran and Eriol stood there waiting for them to calm down.. And waited.. And waited.. And waited..

"Shut UPP!!" Syaoran grew into an anime giant while Yamazaki and Ping grew into anime peas. --'

They sweated nervously, big smiles on their faces before Ping managed to make a kissy sound and they both burst out laughing again. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Whoa Syaoran, you won't believe what we've found in these schools newspapers!" Yamazaki choked out.

"Written by our Tomoyo and I!" Eriol boasted proudly. Then he reminded himself it to run.

"I'll give you and your girl friends' dead bodies a high five, Eriol!"

"HEY!" Eriol's far voice yelled. Ping and Yamazaki laughed together.. Again. You think they would of peed in their pants by now.

Syaoran almost literally ripped the newspapers out of their hands, scanning his eyes over the newspaper. He blinked looking shocked then dropped the newspaper on the ground with a shaded menacing look.

"Run," Was all he whispered.. And Eriol some how seemed to hear.

"RIIIINNNGGG!"

Was Eriol ever lucky!

And on the headlines of the fallen newspaper read: Kinomoto Sakura- a 'normal' student. Li Syaoran- A leader of a band. What A Fairy Tale!

Insert pictures of Sakura and Syaoran after that.

In class!

Sakura tiredly sighed out as she entered her already busy classroom. She plopped herself into her chair and dropped her school bag beside her desk. Hey! She was actually here before Tomoyo!

Her mind wandered off to when she was talking to Tomoyo.. 'So she loves Eriol!!' Sakura quietly snickered. That would be wonderful to use in blackmailing! But then Tomoyo would probably counter by going off to Syaoran..

She sweat dropped.

She could feel the slight breeze rustling through her hair from the opened window beside her.. And once again the buzzing voices of her annoying classmates, talking about the latest and juiciest rumours! Like her and Syaoran..

"Not again!" She moaned.

Tomoyo slowly entered the classroom chatting with the one and only, Eriol.

"And then it was almost like I could hear him say 'run'." They both burst out laughing. By now they were by Sakura- Tomoyo giggled a bit more then turned to meet her best friend.

"Hi Saku..ra.. Uh, Sakura-Chan what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked going dot eyed as Sakura continuously banged her head on the desk.

Sakura looked up, "Trying to kill my self." Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Someone talk about the newspaper article?" She asked in a dead tone.

"Yep."

"I thought so." She sighed out. Stupid people!

"Hi Tomoyo, I wanted to talk about that to! Something about the authors being you and Eriol.." A menacing voice came from behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo on the other hand had already frozen up at the second word and was looking around for Eriols help. He was nowhere in site..

'Humph! That wimp.' She coughed out and turned to see Syaoran's fire lit eyes.

And then it was almost like she could hear Eriols' words again.. _'..almost like I could hear him say 'run''_

And she was gone like the wind.

Syaoran chuckled as he watched Sakura laugh off her stomach!

"Ya! You go Syaoran!!" They both made a move to give each other high fives.. Then remembered the article. They abruptly stopped and looked away from each other, their cheeks darkening with red.

"Um.. Yea, thanks. I mean they deserve it.."

"Y-Ya, I mean they wouldn't like it if we did that to them." Light bulbs appeared over their heads and they turned to each other, cackling eviiillllyyyy..!

After school!

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Tomoyo-Chan! Ready to go?" Sakura asked opening her locker and grabbing her bag then closing her locker again, then turning to innocently smile at her best friend.

Tomoyo shook off the bad feeling.

"Of coarse!" She squealed, "No time for being slow! We half to get home and get ready for the dance!!" Tomoyo giggled and went starry-eyed imagining a dream outfit for both Sakura and her.

"Oh ya, almost forgot.." Sakura said sheepishly.. Even though it was a lie. Never was there another time in Sakura's life when she was busy thinking.. Or dreaming, of something. But it wasn't her fault! It was Syaoran's! He continued to pop into her mind with that cute puppy dog face of his..

Anyway.

Sakura had to ask her other teacher if she still needed help with anything..

"C'mon Tomoyo," Sakura giggled dragging her drooling friend.

Sakura and Tomoyo quietly entered the deserted room, only to hear a funny kissing sound. They both turned their heads to the end corner of the room, which to their surprise- was their giggling and flushed Gym Teacher.

Her lipstick seemed a little faded and in her arms and squished her chest was a picture of Ping, smiling hotly, her dark red lipstick marks smudged all over his face!

"Uh.. um.."

"Oh! Hello Kinomoto and Daidouji-san!" She seemed a bit drunk..

"Um.. I just wanted to ask if you still needed my help Chi-san." Sakura started. "'Caus about the dance.."

She smiled, "Oh no honey, of coarse you can go to the dance! Wouldn't want to take you away from all that fun, even I'm coming. All the work is done anyway."

Sakura smiled relieved, "Ok, thanks!"

"Wouldn't want to take you away from your boyfriend either." She mumbled.

"What?!"

"Tell me Kinomoto-san, I was wondering if you could introduce me to your boyfriends' friend??"

"Chiii-sann.."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and speed out, "See you at the dance Chi-saan!!"

Ms.Chi giggled out. "Shy little children!" Then proceeded to kiss the heck out of Ping's picture.

Tomoyo's room

"And a little gloss, oo the frilly stuff, gotta love the frillys!" Tomoyo mumbled bouncing around happily as she looked at Sakura and herself in the mirror.

"O Sakura, you look so cute!" Sakura giggled and hugged her best friend.

Sakura wore a simple really short faded dark blue jean skirt, which Tomoyo had to practically tie Sakura down to force it on her.. It had a white belt, which was undone and crossed over each other. The skirt itself seemed to emphasize Sakura's curvy legs. Her shirt was a very lightly sparkled and was of the color pink. But since it was Tomoyo's choice, it barely covered her belly button and loosely stuck to her skin, surrounding it like water..! A pair of pink drops dangled from her ears, and her hair was tied up into two buns with ribbons, so far, the only make up on Sakura was a little blush and gloss. For her, that was enough!

"You too Tomoyo! Eriol's eyes are going to be GLUED onto you!" They both giggled as Tomoyo turned pink.

Tomoyo had worn a midnight blue, but sparkly, see through shirt, with a VERY clingy white tank top under it. Of coarse, that didn't mean the over shirt had to be puffy, but instead stuck to her curvy figure. Tomoyo- like Sakura – had almost the same skirt, except it was longer and had longer slits at the side. Her hair was up into pigtails, held by lavender scrunches, the rest was left to dangle along her shoulders and her back. A couple of wisps of hair surrounded her face, purple diamond studs on her ears, and almost held the same color as her lightly placed eye shadow – a purplish blue.

"So, you knew I was going with him when he wasn't on stage?" Sakura became wide-eyed.

"You mean he REALLY!-"

"Anyway Sakura-Chan.." She caught Sakura by surprise by pouncing on her, proceeding to put some green eye shadow onto her terrified face..!

The band's mansion!

"Ok Eriol, this one or this one..?" Syaoran asked as he lifted up two shirts.

"Oh relax Syaoran, your starting to sound like a girl!" Eriol laughed

"O, shut up."

Insert devil horns.

"So ahem why are you freaking out anyway? Not like you.." Eriol thought for a second.. Then his eyes became wide as he stared at Syaoran.

Syaoran stared back confused for a moment, then his brain almost clicked. "NO. I do NOT like-"

Downstairs in the same place..

"Hey Ping!"

"Yo Yami! Was' up!" Ping asked Yamizaki as he sat beside him. Both were dressed and ready for the big dance! .. Then a small noise came from upstairs..

"_SYAORAN LIKES SAKURA!! AHAHAHA BONK _"

Ok maybe a bit louder..

"Wow.."

"But we already know that." They burst out laughing. On the wall above them was the newspaper clip taped to the wall.. Typical boys - -.. AN: I meant nothing bad '

Tomoyo's house

"Oooo, so excited!!" Sakura giggled from beside her squealing friend. Tomoyo shut and locked the door, then proceeded down the pathway in the centre of the lawn.

Sakura took one glance at her hyper friend and sighed anime-like as she was dragged in to a limo.. Not that she minded.

To Sakura, Tomoyo was acting like the dance included a $1 million$ shopping spree!

Entrance school door

"Ok! You may enter. Enjoy the concert!!" A young woman said, moving aside after Sakura and Tomoyo gave her two thin tickets.

Tomoyo gasped and almost fainted as they entered. Almost. Sakura had already seen the decorations since she was a helper.. but smiled anyway, liking how the effects turned out. Let's just say the gym was bigger then their school and it wasn 't easy to help out! Even with all of the people the band had hired or had as servants. It was a concert, and it had to be perfect!

Well the only reason the gym was so big was because the walls could be moved and one half of the gym was for six other classes.

Neh.

Lights were everywhere! Glittering the stage floor, swishing on the walls. The stage floor itself was slightly steamed, and all of the instruments were set up and ready to go, unmoved by the illusion of thunder. The room was mostly pitch black- other than the hanging lights- but the decorations hanged from the dark band's favourite colors XP and created a spooky mood.

The floor of the gym already was getting full, to the point were they would be squished if more people came in. Girls chatted excitedly- even boys!

Sakura looked around before spotting Jake wondering in the crowd, he looked like he was trying to find someone. Thinking quickly she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and squished between the people and closer to the stage.

Tomoyo blinked. "Sakura? What are you.." Tomoyo turned her head and saw Jake at the corner of her eye. She grinned.

"Um.. W-wanted to get closer!" She giggled nervously. Tomoyo on the other hand cupped her cheek with her free hand and giggled evillyyy!!!

"Already 16 Sakura and you have your own followers!"

"Tomoyo!!"

"Kawaii little Sakura!! HEEEHEHEHEHHE!!"

Sakura just sweat dropped and let Tomoyo go as they neared the stage.

The lights went crazy and the band players dropped into a crouched position in front of their instrument ect. from the top of the stage! The crowd went crazy and screamed until Sakura almost thought it was illegal to have hearing anymore. Syaoran looked around and caught her gaze.

And he smiled.

She blushed.

It was.. nice.

And so very cute!!

Somewhere at the back of the gym

"Grrrr...." Cho Lay growled as she looked into binoculars. Wasn't her fault her damn fiancée didn't give her any special seat or treatment! Instead he smiled at that little Sakura!

She growled again, "Just wait until I get my hands on them both!!"

A dark hand firmly gripped her shoulder and Cho Lay stopped and turned around. Her eyes widened in a startled, shocked motion and she moved to bow her head slightly.

"Master.."

"Whoa, check it out." Eriol murmured coming up behind Syaoran. Of coarse, what he wore consisted of a dark blue blue fire at the bottom thing shirt, adding mystery to his face, and black pants.

Let's just say Tomoyo loved it.

Syaoran blinked then glared angrily at his friend. "So now you think I'm checking Sakura out?!"

"Never said that."

"Oh."

"Although you are more lately.." Eriol smirked

"HEY!" Syaoran.. lightly.. hit him with his guitar. Eriol burst out laughing.

Syaoran was wearing his traditional green shirt and dark brown pants, he looked great!

Let's just say Sakura loved it.

"Ooo! Look Sakura! It's Eriol!!" Tomoyo squealed giggling.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Hey, he's not the only one on the stage you know!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura, I forgot you only know Syaoran's face since you seem to constantly stare at him.." Tomoyo placed a finger on her chin in mock thought.

Sakura blushed and embarrassedly tried hiding her face with her hands. "Tomoyooo...."

"See? That's Eriol! The one with the sexy hair." Tomoyo giggled out, pointing towards Eriol.

Sakura laughed, her blush disappearing fast.

Sakura clasped her shoulder friendly like as the sound of Syaoran's powerful voice blasted on the microphone, the instruments playing with him.

"Wanna dance?!" Sakura yelled over the music and people.

Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah!!"

Cho Lay stood out into the deserted hallways with her 'master'.. The music was muffled behind them, but they both chose to ignore it.

"Sir, why aren't you at the war..? Why have you come to Earth?" Cho Lay abruptly questioned.

"That useless war is nothing with out the item we need there. It is here. Can you not feel the energy pulsing more wildly? The prophecy must not come true." A harsh voice spoke from in front of her. Cho Lay leaned her back onto the wall behind her.

"You mean the-"

"Yes. The crystal has fallen in love."

Cho Lay sighed. "If the crystal is still who we think she is, then I know who with she fall in love."

In the darkened halls, a light blinked on above them, and Cho's evil master grinned, his sharp red eyes seeming to do the same.

"He must die."

Sakura giggled as she swayed her hips to the beet, a look of pure happiness was displayed onto her face and closed eyes. And if Sakura was happy Tomoyo was too! She waved her arms over her head and looked over to her friend.

_Still lost within this heart of glass,_

_This fragile yet unfeeling mass._

Sakura danced on happily, not knowing of the dangers to come. The sacrifices she would half to do.

_Lies the remains of a love that glowed,_

_The gift to you I once bestowed._

And was also mutely aware that something would be approaching that same night.

Later on..

Sakura and Tomoyo both stumbled out of the gym doors connected to the out side together, giggling like crazy and shakily standing up.

"O Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled out. Both girls seemed flushed and exerted as they tried to walk on home. "You should have seen your face when he kissed you!" She gasped out and the giggling continued.

Tomoyo's face flushed once more, "Oh stop it Sakura, he really was a great kisser!!" Tomoyo continued dreamily. They stopped laughing and their shaking eventually stopped. Dancing for a couple hours strait could do these things to you!

"A great kisser, eh?" Sakura smiled, "So did Eriol ask you out again??" Sakura asked eagerly as Tomoyo nodded. Sakura squealed and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Tomoyo giggled and hugged her friend back, "Aw, thanks Sakura-Chan! Hey, maybe Syaoran and you could double date with us!"

Behind them in the shadows stood Syaoran and Eriol, watching them as their voices faded with their bodies and they could no longer see them. Syaoran turned to Eriol with a grin on his face. Eriol stood their blushing.

"Hear that Eriol? A great kisser."

Eriol sighed as he turned to him. "Ok Syaoran, I surrender."

"What?"

"Well you looked like you wanted to kiss me badly." Eriol smirked and ran his hand through his dark hair, "Even 'The All Great Syaoran' can't stand my charms!"

"WHHAATT?!!"

When Sakura walked away a camera dangled from her skirt top, tied there. Yup, Sakura had caught every moment of Eriol and Tomoyo's date, Syaoran and Sakura's newspaper was almost ready!

Sakura's House.

Sakura stood on her balcony which connected to her room, her body was slightly damp since she had just took a shower and a shiver ran through her body every time the wind blew around her and ruffled through her pj's. She eventually came to ignore it.

Staring up at the sky, Sakura's eyes began to glitter at the beautiful sky and she found herself wishing she could be up there, in Catsana, with her family's spirits, rebuilding her beautiful homeland..

But she was here.

Sakura sighed and turned around to enter her house. Going inside, she turned around once more turning around to close the door, she looked up at the sky and what caught her eyes was a shooting star.

"Whoa.." Sakura supposed she should wish now and clasped her hands together to her chest. "Please help protect Catsana!" She silently wished.

She closed her door and entered her room, feeling a lot better then before.

Wait, was that star talking? She shrugged it off and went to sleep, exhausted from the happy day!

In the sky

"SAKURRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The "shooting star" yelled as it entered the Earth's orbit. He had spotted her on a balcony of a house, but she was just standing there, staring at him. She could see him! Sakura probably even thought she was a shooting star!

He flailed his arms and tried to put the fire off on his butt. Then he crash-landed in to a water fountain, splashing water and pennies from the fountain everywhere. At least that put the fire out..

He hopped out of the water and stood on all fours, shaking out his body and walked away as his body took on a more human appearance. He now knew where Sakura was. And he would find her for his father. And no, he would tell her he was blasted into here by some- ahem cheap shooting at his behind!

He brushed off his poor bruised pride.

He was Touya.

TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

RavenKitten: YES!! I AM DONE XD Finally ' Sorry It took so long! O, I hope the chappy is long enough ' I couldn't really tell..

KeroStar: Let's just say, she'll probably NEVER put beginning author notes again XP

Me: Ooo yaa.. -- Hope ya enjoyed!! See ya next chappy! Looks like Touya's finally here! Wonder what's gonna happen next chappy.. MWAHAHAHA!! Hope you enjoyed!!

P.S. Gomen if something doesn't seem right or needs to be braceted, have stars seems cut out.. ect.. really likes to frustrate me to no ends XD Lol!


End file.
